Crime Life
by poltergeist-people
Summary: Kagome has lived in the dangerous streets of tokyo her entire 18 years of life, even before the war started. Now she is alone, part of the millions of people living in the 'war zone' only a select few thousand are better off, the thousands who belong to the three gangs that started it all. everyday is a struggle for survival... full summery inside! Mir/sang romance included.
1. Ch 1: Life in the War Zone

**Okay so hello readers this is my second fanfic, ill drop it if you guys don't like it, but i think it will be good, so review and let me know kay? oh and I made Kagome's fighting spirit come out along with sarcasm but she will show her nice side soon I promise.**

**FULL SUMMERY: Kagome has lived in the dangerous streets of tokyo her entire 18 years of life, even before the war started. Now she is alone, part of the millions of people living in the 'war zone' only a select few thousand are better off, the thousands who belong to the three gangs that started it all. everyday is a struggle for survival, every street littered with corpses. all she wanted was to live, go to her crappy excuse of a school to pass the time and to be one of the few that died a peaceful death, she has fought to survive for that sole reason. to die in peace. what will happen when Kagome finds herself plunged right into the middle of this war due to an unfortunate accident on her way to school?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

Kagome woke up that morning, uncomfortable as always. she couldn't remember a day that she had been comfortable since the age of 5 just before the war broke out. Humans and demons had always known about each other but had always avoided one another out of fear on the humans part and disgust on the demons. But everything changed when three crime bosses in Japan decided to go to war, all order was thrown away. even normal citizens lost their humanity, women where raped in the streets, people tortured for no apparent reason, robbery, arsine, and all crimes anyone could think of began sprouting up. But worst of all by far was the gangs themselves, they did what they wanted when they wanted. everybody no mater how bad, knew to run when one of their members showed up. if they saw you and didn't like how you looked they might just beat the crap out of you or kill you which would be heaven...if you where a women they found attractive. you never wanted to be a women one of them found attractive, they would either rape you there or take you as theirs. Kagome refused to die like that. she saw her mother die like that at the age of 7 and her little brother Souta die with her at the young age of five, trying to protect her. she wanted to die in peace, that was her only wish. hence the reason she went to school. they where less likely to bother you then. they needed people with brains to help run the operations and handle the guns. so she went to her crappy half ass school and wore her school ID at all time to prove it. all to survive so she could die a peaceful non bloody death. today was like every other day. she got out of her old makeshift bed, got dressed, made sure the front door was firmly boarded up, grabbed her switchblade and left out the fire escape. Kagome never used the actual street unless she absolutely had to. it was too risky and littered with corpses, none of which had anything valuable enough to go down and steal, they where all in the same boat as her. over the years she had collected boards and things to connect buildings to one another so she could safely walk across the rooftops, they led her to school and some of her hiding spots mostly, but she added in a few that led no where she ever was to throw people off incase anyone ever tried to find her. she huffed and looked at the sky muttering to herself. "It looks like its going to rain, I should set out the buckets." she turned around and headed back into her apartment to grab two metal buckets, water was important to survive so when it rain she would collect as much as she could to drink. after she set them out she headed of to school running from rooftop to rooftop not bothering to stop at the occasional scream, gunshot, or crash she heard. those had stopped catching her attention years ago. she had stepped safely on a building three roofs away from her school when she slowed down at the sound of laughter. she cocked her head to the side, _now thats not a sound you here often. _one laugh caught her attention particularly, it was deep and rough. yet oddly attractive. it had also been years since she found anything but water or food attractive. she crouched down and slowly crawled to the edge of the roof, curiosity taking her over, when she heard it. the buildings main floor had been blown up and the rest of the four story structure had started collapsing. "FUCK!" she screamed and tried to reach her next board but it had already fallen, she turned the way she had come. her pathway was gone there too. and there was no way she could jump between this building to the next. so she decided to jump where she heard the laughter, she would fall if she tried to make it to another building anyways. that and she figured one of people down there might break her fall if she jumped right. she didn't give it another thought she hurtled herself over the ledge and just as planned she landed on someone, she sighed not bothering to look down or at the other men who where now staring at her. she stood up and started walking, waving behind her, "sorry if I killed you dude but thanks for breaking my fall. it means a lot. I _promise_."

Before she could take another step a hand grabbed her around her ankle, "where do you think your going missy?"

Kagome fingered the switchblade in her skirt pocket and turned around looking down at the man, gasping when she noticed the blue hair, lime green eyes, and pointed ears. her eyes followed down his muscular arm to where his clawed hand grabbed her ankle, "oh shit. demon. well okay then, i'm so fucked."

The demon man hissed at her exposing a snake like tongue, "your right missy you are so _fucked."_

Kagome blinked once. twice. three times. then pulled out her blade and stabbed the demon in the wrist, "OH HELL NO!" she screamed and the demon howled. she ran, only to be stopped by the men she hadn't bothered to notice before. men with tattoos on their wrists, tattoos of a beaded bracelet with fangs every few beads. she gasped "oh shit blood bitches."

One of the men snarled, "what did you say slut?!"

Kagome gulped and looked the male in the eye, as hard as it was considering they where the same color her blood would be when it painted the sidewalk, "I said; _oh shit, blood bitches._ aka you guys. you flea bags."

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE WHORE!?" he man with the red eyes glared a her.

She smiled sweetly, "it doesn't matter your going to kill me wether I like it or not I'd might as well get a few good shots at your ego, you know shrink it down to the size of your _thing_ wink wink nudge nudge. but Im pretty sure to get it _that _small Ill be hear for the rest of my human life." she grinned at him.

"you _little cunt." _the demon lowly growled, "how dare you attempt to shame me in front of my boss."

"shame you? how would I shame you? your the guys who need two men to hold down one teenage girl. if you ask me thats pretty shameful in itself."

The demon raised his hand to strike and probably kill Kagome, when laughter erupted from behind her, along with a few chuckles that sounded a lot like the laugh she had heard earlier, "boys boys settle down." one man said between laughter, "they girls got guts lemmie see her face I didn't get a good look." the two men spun Kagome around to face a black haired blue eyed man with a small ponytail and a lecherous grin. "my my aren't you pretty?" the man grabbed both of her hands and smiled, "Will you bear my children?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled out of his grasp, "if my knife wasn't buried in that goons wrist," she pointed to the demon she had landed on who was now pulling the knife out of his wrist, "I would cut off your balls."

The man looked shocked at her threat, "well well she's feisty don't you think boss?" he turned to a man dressed in black cargo, pants a deep red t-shirt, paired with a black bandana and black combat boots.

The man was looking up at the sky his silver hair cascading down his back, without looking from the sky he spoke, "Miroku if you boys want to kill some girl just do it I don't have time to waste."

Miroku frowned, but Kagome was the one to speak up, "Oi asshole look at people when your talking to them, if you keep starring at the sky your gonna get pelted in the face with rain."

I silver haired main tore his gaze away from the sky to glare at her, and was shocked to find two blazing blue eyes starring right back into hid own golden ones, unwavering. he stepped closer to the mysterious girl and took her appearance in; she was dirty, her black hair a mess but somehow still pretty, her white and green school uniform blowing slightly in the wind. he took her ID into one of his clawed hands, "Kagome is it?"

Kagome nodded.

"okay. Well wench do you know who your talking to?"

"some asshole blood bitch."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "where did you come up with that nickname women?"

Kagome smirked at him, "bitch is a synonym for hound, and your all basically just your leaders bitches, Its kinda pathetic."

The men around Kagome gasped and Miroku back away from her as the silver haired man let out a menacing growl, "do you happen to know what the leader of the blood hound's looks like?"

Kagome shook her head, "I just know his name is Inuyasha. does it matter."

The man grinned flashing his fangs at Kagome, "men would you be so kind as to inform this girl of my name?"

All four men spoke at once, "Inuyasha, boss!"

Kagome gasped, "oh. shit. isn't this just FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! LEMME GUESS, YOU GONNA KILL ME PERSONALLY 'CAUSE IM THE BITCH WHO TALKED SHIT TO YOUR FACE, HUH DOG BOY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IV'E BEEN WAITING TO MEET YOU!" they all blinked and looked at each other confused, Kagome took this moment to grab her switchblade from the ground. "a _long _time Inuyasha since I was seven really. I have been dying to meet any of the leaders of either the blood hounds, the spiders, or west kingdom? what the fucks up with that name anyways! WHO IN BLOODY HELL NAMES THEIR GANG WEST KINGDOM! I MEAN _REALLY?! _I bet that bastards _really _on a power trip does he have everyone dress him as king or your highness?"

Inuyasha laughed a litte, Kagome cocked her head to the side realizing that _his _was the laugh she had been attracted to, his laughter didn't escalate, just ended in a slight smirk, "Lord actually he's lord of the west, get it?"

Kagome snorted, "wow what a douche, wish I could have met him instead. eh maybe someday..bye Inuyasha."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then laughed, "wench you ain't going anyw-whoa!"

Kagome lunged at him with the knife and had it about an inch from his eye when he caught her wrist, she screamed in frustration, "JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"

"HELL NO YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"BUT I HAVE TO!" suddenly Kagome burst into tears, "ITS ALL YOUR GUY'S FAULT! IF YOU HADNT STARTED SOME CRIME WAR MY MOTHER AND LITTLE BROTHER WOULD BE ALIVE! I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HIDE AND WATCH HER AS SHE WAS RAPED AND MURDED! I WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN MY CRYING BROTHERS THROAT SLIT!" she screamed again and tried to push forward against his hand. "AT LEAST ONE OF YOU NEEDS TO DIE! THATS ONE LESS PLAYER IN THIS WAR!"

Inuyasha starred at her crying face, stormy blue eyes filled with pain tears rolling down her cheeks revealing, smooth pale skin against the grime of a hard life. then it started to rain. "DAMN IT" inuyasha looked at Miroku, "find shelter. a place we wont be disturbed."

Miroku sighed, "boss we don't know the area well enough to know that."

Inuyasha growled and stared at me, "Oi wench where did you come from."

Kagome smiled, "the roof."

"I mean where do you live, and you know it."

"around."

He growled, "look bitch Ill make sure no one rapes you if you tell me."

she eyed him wearily, "promise?"

"feh. I steal, I cheat, I kill, I blow shit up, I do _a lot _of shit but there is two things I personally don't do, I don't rape and I don't lie."

Kagome shrugged and pointed at the roof going back the way she came, forgetting school for now. "get me up there and Ill show you."

The all looked at her and the one she stabbed spoke, "why? just walk?"

Kagome laughed bitterly, "I prefer to stay off the streets its safer, and the roof's are the only way to get to where I live. I made sure of that."

One of the other men sighed, "okay find a fire escape."

Kagome shook her head. "you guys really don't know the area well, everyone ripped them off when the war started to prevent break ins."

The men looked at her and Inuyasha sighed, "fine." he jumped up onto the roof in one go, "one of you take Miroku and lets just get going I dont want to be in the rain for too long."

the nodded and followed after him before looking around, "there are boards and makeshift bridges everywhere."

Kagome nodded, "how else do you expect me to get around, don't wonder off though some will lead you to no where one even leads you to the old junk yard, its filled with rabid dogs."

Miroku looked at her, "whats the point of the ones that lead to nowhere or bad places?"

She looked at him one eyebrow raised, "Im an 18 year old girl who is completely alone, you think no ones ever tried to get to my place?"

Miroku took another look at Kagome's paths, "ah. I see. smart."

she nodded, "follow me."

Inuyasha stopped her as she started walking, "how do I know you wont run?"

"like I can outrun a demon."

He nodded, "faire enough."

Kagome started walking again and made her way to her apartment building, waving to an old lady on a balcony of another building and handing her a box of what looked a lot like skinned pigeons in Inuyasha's opinion. Kagome turned around to see the demons stares after the old lady retreated to her house, "what? I catch food for the elderly they give me extra things I need, Its called survival boys." she held up a plastic wrapped blanket, "Cold seasons coming and if you guys let me live, this will help." she continued walking in silence with the men, until she reached her building, "okay down the fire escape we go."

they all looked at her funny and Inuyasha growled, "OI wench! I thought you said there _where no _fire escapes."

she smiled, "mines the only one, the people below me all removed theres and the people above me died shortly after I moved in." she hopped down onto it and walked down until she reached the last section, she climbed into her window and sat on the old torn up sofa. "welcome to my home boys."

Miroku looked around, "why is the front door boarded up?"

"to keep people out, one of my neighbors developed this thing for me and I don't really want to wake up being gang raped and then murdered like one of the women who used to live above me did"

Miroku blinked at her, "oh, that makes sense. but they could use the fire escape from up-"

"I boarded up their doors too, feel free to use their old homes, don't mind the bloodstains I'm sure your used to it."

they all starred at her and inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "your pretty insensitive when you wanna be." Inuyasha muttered

Kagome laughed, "welcome to the life in the war zone flea bag, sensitivity to strangers kills you or gets you raped."

"feh." he sat down next to her and picked up a framed picture studying it through the dusty glass.

Kagome snatched the photo from his hands, "don't touch that."

"your family?"

She nodded. Miroku looked around the apartment and the un named demons starred at Kagome whose eyes widened when she noticed their gaze was on her chest, her bra, the tops of her breasts, and her stomach, now viable through her shirt. without thinking she inched towards Inuyasha, "hey you said the couldn't rape me right? you promised right?"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then the demons, and back. Inuyasha growled and they instantly averted their gaze, "anyone who rapes the girl dies. better wench?"

Kagome nodded, "thanks."

He raised an eyebrow, "you know I still might kill you right?"

She nodded, "yeah but my dream has always been to die a peaceful death, rape doesn't fit that, if you do kill me make it as bloodless as possible please, poison me or I don't know break my neck I just want to die in peace thats all I've ever wanted."

All of the men looked and her and Miroku sat in front of her on the lop sided coffee table,"_thats _your dream?"

Kagome nodded, "In the war zone even wishing to live is asking too much. so what else could I want than to die in peace?"

None of the men replied, the three demon goons to afraid of Inuyasha's wrath to even speak, Inuyasha and Miroku just didn't know how to respond.

everyone was silent for a while until an earth shattering scream was heard from the alleyway below.

The men all sprang up at the sound of gunshots, Kagome stayed still. the men looked at her and settled down when they realized it wasn't one of their enemies but just normal citizens deciding to kill, she on the other hand jumped up when she heard one of the men say the now deceased person had a gold watch. she darted up and grabbed a few knives from her kitchen drawer before climbing out the window. "OI FUCK UPS!" she screamed down below.

the gang members in her apartment rushed to the window in time to see one of the men In the alleyways below point their gun at Kagome, and her throw a knife into his eye, killing him. his friend tried to run but she threw a knife into his back and he fell to the ground dead, his spine severed. the gang members starred wide eyed as the girl walked back to her kitchen grabbed a hooked rope and proceeded to attach it to the fire escape, she slowly climbed down and inspected the bodies of the two men taking out her knives and muttering about worthless junk until she found what she was looking for, Inuyasha starred in shock as she picked up the gold watch the two men had taken off their victims corps only seconds before their demise, "what the fuck?" he muttered and the four other men nodded in agreement.

Kagome climbed back up the rope and took it off the fire escape before meeting the shocked gazes of the gang members and their leader. "what its not like you haven't seen someone get killed before, I only kill those who kill if it makes you feel any better. and only if they have something valuable."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "thats some good aim, and whats with you and knives through the eye?"

she shrugged, Ignoring the eye comment, "I spend a lot of time killing rats, pigeons, and other animals with throwing knives you get good at it or you starve, Ive been hunting like that since I was orphaned, so what like 11 years? no biggie."

"its still impressive for such a young girl to not blink at any of this in the slightest, even after she was so sensitive towards the loss of her family." Miroku cut in.

Kagome shrugged again. "I guess thats why I only kill those who I know kill, and only If they have something Valuable. would one of you mind getting my buckets off the roof?"Inuyasha gave her a weird look then nodded to one of his men who came back shortly with her two metal buckets full of rainwater. she clapped happily, and smiled surprising everyone, "you didn't spill any! good I always manage to lose half."

Inuyasha starred at the buckets, "what are they for?"

She smiled at him and got three large plastic jugs from the kitchen, filling one with a funnel and the two buckets of water, "the little water that does work here is disgusting to bathe in much less drink, I would actually be bathing in the indent on the roof right now if you assholes weren't here i love the fresh rainwater. anyways fresh water is everything so when it rains I fill as many Jugs as I Can with those buckets, can you put them back outside?" she handed the buckets back to the man and closed the Jug.

Inuyasha sighed "go ahead."

"hmmm?" she looked at him confused.

"Bathe women. the roof, go bathe on it. but run and Ill kill you."

she smiled and ran off to grab a towel and some handmade soap., "Thanks!" she left the towel by the widow and run up the fire escape.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "uh boss is she gonna walk in here naked?"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, "I have no idea that women is completely insane."

Miroku laughed, "she's cute though, she's a spitfire I'm surprised you don't like her more."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, "its hard to like someone who called you a flea bag, a bitch, and tried to stab you in the eye." _but she is kinda cute though, even covered in dirt._

Miroku laughed in response and the men began discussing what to do with Kagome when the rain stop, they had come to a decision by the time the fire escape squeaked and when clothes where thrown through the window, along with the small bar of soap. all of their eyes widened as a small pale hand shot through and grabbed the towel.

Kagome quickly wrapped herself up before stepping into the room, "Im going to go dry off and change." she smiled shyly and ran into her room, coming back out when she had finished.

"I take back my previous comment she's not cute, that women's absolutely stunning." Miroku whispered just loudly enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Miroku's comment made Inuyasha look up and then freeze, taking her in. _holy fucking shit. _he thought. her hair was still damp but it was easy to tell that she had wavy midnight black hair. her tight tank top and shorts showed of her perfectly rounded hips, delicious mile long legs, deep curves, and full plump breasts. Her skin, now that it was fully clean, was like porcelain white and clear. If he where a lesser man and not already sitting, he might of fallen on his knees at the sight of such a beautiful girl. he looked over to see his men weak kneed themselves. he cleared hi throat, "okay so we decided what to do with you."

She looked at Him curiously, "so whats the verdict?"

He looked at her as she sat down on the coffee table, and leaned forward her face inches from his, he couldn't help but notice how long her eyelashes where. "your coming back with us."

His men and miroku made surprised noises and stared at him in shock, Kagome frowned, "why?"

"you could be useful."

"how?"

"you have great aim."

"but I want to kill you."

he smirked at her and tugged on her hair, "you'll get over it."

"how do you know?"

"because you saw the murder of your mother right?"

she nodded.

"you see the men who killed her?"

she narrowed her eyes and nodded again.

"good If it was any of my men you can feel free to kill them or I can do it for you, either way tell me before they die, I hate surprises."

She blinked at him and ginned, "okay Inuyasha, deal."

He couldn't help it, he smiled back ever so slightly, "pack your shit we leave when the rain stops."

"Okay." she grabbed her yellow backpack and dumped out its contents, "should I bring my schoolbooks or my knives?"

"No and only if you have a favorite, we can supply you with the knives you need."

she nodded and stuffed her switchblade into the pocket of her bag.

Inuyasha quirked a brow, "a switchblades your favorite?"

Kagome looked up her Blue eyes darkened with sadness and untold promises, "yes it was my mothers and was used to kill both her and my brother, I vowed to use it against the people responsible and I carry it as a reminder of my mother and her tragic death."

He nodded slightly surprised and watched as she gathered the photo she had looked at, some clothes, a hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, and other hygiene products. he starred at her, "is that all? and where did you get all the hygiene products in this hell hole?"

She smiled, "thats pretty much everything I own and trading with old ladies had its benefits."

He nodded not very surprised she didn't own much and starred out the window until the rain stopped, "ready?"

"yeah. but I uh am gonna need to stop by the school.." she started walking towards the fire escape when he grabbed her hand and led her to the front door, "w-wha."

"I am so not using your wet roof maze. If you want me to take you to that damn school we are using the streets."

she opened her mouth in protest when he started ripping the boards off the door and then kicked it off the hinges. she sighed and followed him out the door the other men in her wake. as they walked down the steps she noticed the man that had grown obsessed with her after she moved it. she never bothered to learn his name, it never mattered. "Shit!"

the men stopped and looked at her before Inuyasha followed her gaze to the man below, "you know him?" she gave him a pointed look and snuck a little closer, casing him to smirk, "you know honey, seeking safety in a gang leader isn't very smart."

"neither is seeking shelter in the house of someone who tried to kill you, but you did that anyway."

"feh. your cuter when your quite and shy."

"feh." she mimicked mocking him, "Im sure your cuter when when your quite and dead. but I doubt your obviously huge ego would allow for that huh?"

Miroku laughed a little and Inuyasha smirked wondering who the man was and deciding to find out, "HEY DUDE! KAGOME WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kagome gasped and grabbed his arm, "Inuyasha what the hell!"

"just go talk to him before I decide to kill you."

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath before pulling out her switch blade, "you know so far I just want to kill you more than ever." with that she started walking towards the man.

The man smiled and walked up the stairs to meet Kagome, "Kagome! Baby, how have you been? I haven't seen you since a little while after you moved in."

Inuyasha stiffened at the tone of the mans speech and Miroku gasped slightly, "Uh boss? did she say she had boards on her door partly because of her crazy neighbor?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, _so thats why she seemed nervous, _"fuck. KAGOME!"

Kagome whipped around and man starred back and fourth between Kagome and Inuyasha, "who's he Kagome? your not cheating on me are you?"

Kagome tried to walk back to Inuyasha, but the man grabbed her wrist and pressed a large knife to her cheek, running the sharp end down, cutting her perfect porcelain skin.

Miroku's eyes widened and Inuyasha growled. Kagome closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face and turned to the man with the knife, placing a had on his cheek, "no baby Im not cheating on you." she kissed him, Causing him to drop the knife. then, she ran, "INUYASHA!"

she ran straight into his arms much everyones surprise, especially the man she had just kissed, "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING. YOU. ARE .MINE!

she squeezed her arms around Inuyasha and yelled at the man, "IM NOT YOURS GO AWAY!"

"YOU ARE TOO!" the man took off running towards them only to be stopped by a bullet between the eyes courtesy of Inuyasha.

"Is he gone?" Kagome squeaked against his chest.

"yeah in more ways than one", miroku replied.

Kagome sighed in relief and pulled away from Inuyasha, "sorry Inuyasha but its your fault so it was the least you could have done."

"feh. cant help that people are fucked it the head wench."

she nodded her head, "thats just life here, its why I take the roof. sometimes I just freeze up when it comes to men, I like my long distant combat thank you."

he nodded, "so to your school and then back to headquarters lets hurry this up, I got shit to do. lets go."

Inuyasha started walking again, Miroku on one side, Kagome on the other, and his me watching his back.

* * *

**okay so end chapter one, what do you guys think? this is rated M because its me and shit will get sexual btw so yeah if you ain't good with that just don't read it**


	2. Ch 2: Kagome the Rebel Force Leader?

**Hello readers! like I said Kagome shall be bad ass in this fic, because lets face it..she was always bad ass (what other women could travel through time attempt to save the world go up against an evil zombie ex girlfriend of the half demon she fell in love with?) she was just less in your face about it than this Kagome... ANYWAYS this chapter as you have probably already guessed give you a better view of just who this Kagome is XD**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha**

* * *

When the group arrived at the school with no further Issues, the men where shocked when the moment Kagome stepped through the gates a few male students saluted her and she smiled before doing the same, Inuyasha repeated the same phrase from when he saw her murder the two men in the alley, "what the fuck?"

Miroku nodded, "what the fuck indeed."

Almost every student saluted Kagome, sometimes if there weren't many people she would repeat the action, otherwise she would nod her head and smile, there where very few females at the school Inuyasha noted and the few that where all seemed to be timid and kept to themselves, nothing like Kagome. when Inuyasha got fed up with all the saluting he growled, "what the fuck is going on Kagome."

A few kids gasped and one was about to say something in her defense when she smiled and shook her head. instantly everyone went quiet, waiting for her to speak, "well Im student council president if that answers your question and I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE IN THE CAFETERIA!" the last part was shouted down the hall of the school, the sound of running footsteps and shuffling papers flowed instantly. the men where surprised to note even the teachers headed in the direction the student had.

as they walked into the cafeteria everyone went quite and made space for the group of people to a large raised table in the front one the room, Kagome sat on it and everyone else in the room took their seats, miroku leaned over to Inuyasha, "what do you thinks going on?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and looked at the room, all eyes where on Kagome. waiting for her to speak, and speak she did. "as you all know this year is my last year here." the crowed replied with several screams all similar 'we love you Prez!' and 'dont leave us prez' and 'good luck prez' and cheering, Kagome laughed a little, "SETTLE DOWN GUYS!" Instantly everyone went quiet. "and today I come here to you, not as your president, nor as your leader. today I came to you as a very sorry girl who has a lot of explaining to do." the crowed murmured and looked at each other, Kagome sighed, "today I leave this school." At that the room went wild student where out of there chairs screaming for answers some crying others looking betrayed. Inuyasha and his men sat there watching in complete amazement, never in the war zone had they seen a community of people attached to anything like this school was to Kagome. she sighed, "guys. quite I need to explain, guys. guys! SILENCE!" the room hushed again and she continued, "today on my way to school a bomb went off and I met some people from the blood bit- hound's, and I have decided to leave and join with them."

at this the entire room spoke in unison, "WHAT?!"

Kagome shook her head and leaned forward, "you heard me, I have my reasons. I know its a shocker considering who I am and what I do." she looked at Inuyasha, "just dont tell theses guys what it is I do, that might make them a little mad."

the room laughed, and Inuyasha glared at her, "well then you tell me, what is it that you do."

One boy spoke up, "Kagome helps us when its needed and she does everything she can to stop gangs on our territory and keeps outsiders completely out of our school she made this our safe haven."

Inuyasha looked at the boy, "like what kind of everything?"

another boy piped up, "spikes to pop tiers, garbage bombs, pitfalls, hell a few days ago she even placed rabid dogs from the old junkyard in the lobby of a building she had a feeling about, as it turns out some gang members showed up intending to rob the place, the dogs killed one and got the others pretty good."

Inuyasha glared at the boys and then growled at Kagome, "Is that so Kagome? As it turns out your damn dogs where the entire reason I dragged my ass down here, five of my men came back with rabies, one didn't come back at all. that explosion this morning was a warning, we where going to do quite a few more until you jumped on us."

she smirked a little and winked at Inuyasha, "I figured Id let the Bitches duke it out see how it worked."

Inuyasha snarled, "I should have just killed you."

"I could say the same to you." she looked away and smiled at the crowed, "anyways your new prez is Yuka your Vice prez is Hojo okay guys? I want you to know why Im joining them if your willing to listen." the crowd nodded and she continued, "I was made an offer, If i do this and I find the people who killed my family I could kill them, even if they themselves where part of the Blood Hounds. AND who knows, I MIGHT JUST GET A SHOT AT ONE OF THOES OTHER TWO MOTHER FUCKERS WHO STARTED THIS GOD FORSAKEN WAR!" she stood and saluted the crowd

the entire room burst out cheering and screaming praises,' I love you's'. and 'good luck's' to Kagome. when they quieted down one of the teachers spoke, "but Kagome are you sure your promise will be kept?"

at this the entire room silenced and starred at Kagome waiting for a reply, she uncharacteristically giggled, "yep I got a promise from Inuyasha himself. with that note I must be going! If I can I will visit you all!"

the crowed cheered and said goodbye as Kagome left the cafeteria, inuyasha and his men beside her, when the exited the doors and where far enough down the hall he spoke, "so your a little rebel leader."

Kagome smiled and blew him a kiss, "damn straight dog boy Im surprised you figured it out so fast."

"you get crazier by the second, you know that? didn't you say you don't give a shit about strangers?"

"she doesn't" they all turned around to see a sad looking brown haired boy smiling sweetly down at Kagome, "hiya kag's"

She smiled back and walked up to the boy, "Hey Hojo." she stood on her toes to ruffle the boys hair.

Hojo bushed and then looked back at inuyasha, "as individuals she doesn't care about them, only the few close to her."

"like you Hojo" she cut in.

he smiled at her, "thanks Kag's. anyways as individuals no she doesn't care but as a unit she does, the unit is needed to survive, one persons death means nothing to Kagome, mass death on the other hand could mean destruction of all life on this part of the war zone. at least thats what she tells me."

Kagome huffed, "and don't let Yuka forget that, shes always going on about saving everyone."

Hojo nodded, "I came to say goodbye...personally and ask you something."

Kagome smiled knowingly, "what is it you need to ask me Hojo?"

"why? why make me vice president of what you yourself started, why not Eri or Ayumi?"

"Because they are dreamers, they want out, you are more rational. anything else?"

"yeah actually, I want to ask about the pathways and your apartment."

Kagome sighed, "roof Hojo. Now."He nodded and walked off, kagome, inuyasha and his men following. when The reached the roof of the school, Kagome pointed out at the run down city. "Inside the old water tower I spray painted the map of my pathways. its color coded, red is the danger zones, black either leads to nowhere or one of my hideouts. follow it well and don't tell a soul, _thats _still in my apartment. I told you once if I ever left this hellhole you where to watch it. thank you Hojo."

He nodded. "Anything for you Kagome, but do you really have to leave us?"

Kagome frowned, "yes Hojo I really cant stay with you, no matter how much you want me to. I could never give you what you want."

Hojo blushed, "I dont get what your saying."

Inuyasha looked between a blushing Hojo and stoic Kagome before smirking and muttering to Miroku and his men, "well this should be interesting." his men chuckled quietly in agreement.

Kagome glanced their direction having heard inuyasha's comment and sighed, choosing to ignore them, "Hojo you do. I know how you feel and I wish I felt the same but I don't think I can. not about anyone. you balance me better than anyone, your calm when Im raging. your thinking when Im acting. your forgiving when I'm vengeful. _but _thats it, we balance but don't mix."

Hojo frowned, "but we ca-"

"We can't. you want to live in peace, fall in love, maybe have a family. I want to get revenge, rampage, maybe blow up a few things. I would be trapped and you would be with the wrong person."

Hojo sighed an nodded looking over to the gang members she had brought with her, "so how did you get that promise Kagome?"

Inuyasha smirked and waved, "me."

Hojo's eyes widened, "Your Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and flashed his fangs, "Ill take _great _care of Kagome, I promise." Before Hojo could respond, Inuyasha walked to the edge picked up kagome and jumped, his men following. "OKAY MEN NOW THAT WHERE FINISHED LETS GET THE FUCK HOME LIKE I SAID I HAVE SHIT TO DO!"

the men nodded and Inuyasha pulled out a cellphone, kagome starred In wonder, "so they really have those things?...cellphones?"

Inuyasha nodded and dialed a number speaking when a women picked up on the other end, "Get our asses out of here Rin."

Kagome faintly registered a reply before she heard the phone beep repeatedly. Shortly after a helicopter landed on the empty street, A petite women with black hair waved from the drivers seat, "HEY GUYS WHOES THE CHICK?" she screamed above the sound of moving blades.

Inuyasha Ignored her and all but threw Kagome into the helicopter, "HURRY UP RIN I GOT-"

"SHIT TO DO! WE KNOW FLEA BAG!" Kagome screamed over the roaring of the now riseing helicopter.

Inuyasha's men starred at her, half expecting her to be shoved out and plummet to her death while Rin laughed, "I LIKE HER!"

Inuyasha snorted and Ignored everyone for the rest of the ride. When they arrived on the rooftop of The Blood Hound's headquarters Kagome looked around the city in awe, "its so pretty!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Wench we have shit to do."

Kagome turned around and sighed, "I thought _you _had shit to do."

"yeah that shit involves you. Miroku, Rin get the others and meet me in my office."

They nodded and walked off, Kagome watched them leave and Inuyasha's other men leave the roof shortly after. She turned around to face Inuyasha, "sooo."

"lets go women I don't have all day." he turned and pressed the elevator button. "Ill show you to your temporary room. stay in there or else."

Kagome smirked, "or else what?"

"Ill let my men rape you."

Kagome's smirk faded instantly, "you promised not to let them do that!"

"hmmm? yeah. I kinda lied."

"you said you don't lie!"

"feh. I lied about that too. Im the leader of one of the worlds biggest gangs, I control a third of Japan. _of course _I lie."

Kagome gulped and reached for her switchblade, "did you lie about personally rapeing and our deal too?"

"No."

"How do I know your not lying now?"

Inuyasha turned his golden gaze onto her and growled, "because if I didn't actually want you here I would have killed you the moment you insulted me."

"I still dont know If I believe you."

"doesn't matter your stuck here."

With that he shoved her out the elevator and dragged her down the hall, she froze when she saw portraits of rebellion leaders, some with red X's marked across the photo, one of the photos was nothing but a grey outline of a supposed human shape, the label under it read: **shikon rebels, leader information: none, completely ****unknown. **Kagome smirked, "Hey flea bag who's this?"**  
**

"Inuyasha starred at the blank outline, "our only unidentified leader. we cant even narrow down the sector because he or she has followers everywhere. the only photos we ever get are blurry and they always wear the same thing if they're present during an attack."

"hmm? what?"

"Black Cargo pants and a long black coat, we never see the front. but we catch side glances of the same bandana tied around their mouth and baseball cap pulled over their eyes."

Kagome smiled. "interesting."

"Feh keep walking wench." He led Kagome down a series of halls and threw her into her room, "Stay here Ill send someone to get you when I need you."

Inuyasha let the door slide closed and left Kagome in the room, grinning to herself before grabbing her bandage wraps. "Oh this should be fun."

Inuyasha stormed down the hall and down to his office, "MIROKU, RIN, SANGO, KIKYO, KOUGA, SHIPPO!" All six people stood and inuyasha nodded, "has Miroku informed you about the new girl?"

Miroku smiled, "yep, every detail."

Kikyo frowned, "you should have killed the bitch Inu, she seems like a waste."

Sango smirked, "If anyones a waste its you, this Kagome sounds interesting."

Before Kikyo said anything a member ran into the room, "BOSS! THE LEADER OF THE SHIKON REBELS SENT YOU A MESSAGE!"

The all blinked and Inuyasha snatched a note from the man, "leave." the man did as he was told and Inuyasha read the note out loud: "come to the room you opened last of the girl dies."

after a few seconds everyone rushed out of the room to where inuyasha had left Kagome. They ran into the room to see a women in black Cargo pants, A long jacket zipped open revealing tightly bound bandages around her chest, her hair tucked into a red baseball cap covering here eyes, and a black Bandana tied around her mouth, the words REVENGE painted across it in bright red letters. Everyone raised their weapons prepared to fire except Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku starred at the women for a moment before speaking, "Kagome? darling what on earth happened to you boobs?"

Inuyasha just kept starring and Kagome pulled off her baseball cap, letting her long black hair tumble down her back, "I wrapped them, makes it harder to identify gender from an angle, and I figured I should tell you damn blood bitches to stop searching for the leader of the Shikon Rebels considering you met her and let her live today." Everyone but Kikyo lowered their weapons, Kagome glared down at her, "Put the god damn crossbow down."

Kikyo glared right back, "no. I told Inuyasha he should have killed you, looks like I was right."

Kagome laughed and jumped off the bed, "you kill me? HA! don't get all high and mighty just because your a blood bitch and last time I checked it was the flea bags choice to let me live I thought bitches weren't supposed to question their master."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at inuyasha who had started walking towards her, he reached up and loosened her bandages, "if your going to jump around like that pull down the bandana and loosen those so you don't pass out, theres no need to keep them tight since we already know who you are."

Kikyo starred in shock, "BUT INUYASHA!"

"QUITE KIKYO."

Kagome laughed, "sorry honey but like I said, Its flea bags choice- HEY!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started walking down the hall to the elevator, "you really where a rebel leader. And a major one at that. Feh. women you just wanted to give the gangs shit."

Kagome laughed, "pretty much. Like I actually care about _their _cause. I figured if the gangsters die then so do the people who killed my family would too, where the fuck am I?"

"training room."

"why?" Kagome looked around to see a crowed gathering around the clear glass walls that separated the training room from the rest of the gym.

"Im going to rank you, _personally."_

Kagome smiled, "and how do you do that?"

"We fight."

"I fight you?"

"yeah."

"no."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

"you will win and you might use this as a way to kill me. Im not stupid."

Inuyasha laughed, "you don't have a choice."

"fine." Kagome darted towards the wall and grabbed a few knives, hurtling one at inuyasha.

"Feh. women you really hate playing fair don't you?"

"Life's not fair, death's not fair, so why should the fight's in between be?" she hurled herself over inuyasha, using his shoulder as support before kicking him in the back.

He spun around and caught her ankle flipping her back over and onto her back, "True, wench but unfortunately your going to lose this fight fair or not. Im a male and a demon at that, you have no chance."

Kagome smirked and flipped back onto her feet, "chauvinistic bastard, women can kick a mans ass easily."

He chuckled and threw a punch at Kagome, she barely managed to dodge with a back handspring, kicking him in the process. He growled slightly and they started furiously attacking each other when he had Kagome pinned on her back again, "and how is that?"

She grinned sat up and spun around so he was blocking the rest of the rooms view of her, then she pulled the bandages off her chest. Inuyasha's jaw dropped at her actions, and she pulled him closer by the hair before kneeing him in the balls and zipping up her jacket. "Thats how, I bet no ones tried to beat you like that huh dog boy?"

she laughed and started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on top of him and whispered into her ear, "clever Kagome. very clever. the only problem with that plan is that after a man gets a peep all he wants is more. your lucky its me and not some scumbag otherwise you would be on the floor face first learning what it _really _means to be a women." _  
_

she froze and he pulled her up before shouting to the people in the gym, "OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS KAGOME FORMER LEADER OF THE SHIKON REBELS, STARTING TODAY SHE IS ONE OF YOUR SUPERIORS. EQUAL TO MIROKU, SANGO, RIN, SHIPPO, KOUGA, AND KIKYO. JUST A WARNING, SHE TENDS TO AIM HER KNIVES FOR THE EYE, SHE HAS A HORRIBLE TEMPER, AND AS YOU CAN SEE SHE FIGHTS DIRTY. GOOD LUCK WITH HER ONE OF YOU SHOW THE CRAZY BITCH AROUND."

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Kouga, and Kikyo who had all been watching stood in shocked with the rest of the room. Sango was the first one to speak, "Ill do it, anyone who has the guts to kick boss in the crotch has got to be fun."

Kagome grinned, "Actually I flashed him, then kicked him in the crotch." she pointed at the bandage

Miroku suddenly sprang up, "KAGOME FIGHT ME NEXT!" a few other men agreed and asked for fights too.

Sango smacked Miroku upside the head and glared at the other men. Kagome just giggled and smirked, "sorry boy's bosses treat only. you said you would show me around...uh?"

"Sango." Sango smiled her poney tail swishing as she walked over, "shall we?"

Kagome nodded and left with Sango for her tour as Inuyasha left the room, Miroku hot on his heels, "I bet your really glad you didn't kill her now huh, Yasha?"

Inuyasha snorted, "feh. I decided to not kill her because of her skills."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "yeah thats totally why you decided we would kill her when she got back from her bath but went back on that decision when you got a good look at her. face it man, you wanna screw her. Kikyo's gonna flip a bitch."

"Feh. Even if I did want to do the wench, Which I _don't, _Kikyo wouldn't have a say. She's not my women just some girl I screw when I need to get off and am too lazy to put in the effort of picking someone up."

"does Kikyo know that?"

"I make sure to remind her all the time, she tends to overstep her boundaries."

"Kagome does too."

Inuyasha growled, "yeah well Kagome does it because she's willing to fight and she's got some serious rage. Kikyo does it because she's a cold hearted bitch who likes control."

Miroku laughed. "true an Kagome is very in your face, Kikyo Is always so clam and cold. Kagome seems like much more fun, she's quite the spitfire, brave too."

Inuyasha chuckled, "She is isn't she?, annoying but maybe interesting."

Miroku snorted, "Yeah, I bet your just dying to bring her to your bed and find out just how _interesting _she is."

"she's annoying and I still want to kill her."

"that doesn't mean you don't wanna fuck her, come on! she _flashed _you to win a _sparring match! _admit it you enjoyed that dirty trick of her's! usually nothing takes your focus from the fight, but that did! I mean I know I would have taken my sweet time examining that beauty bear chested too- OUCH."

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head. "shut It I don't wanna fuck the damn wench, she's an ex rebel force leader with an agenda, watch her."

Miroku smirked, "yeah sure Ill watch her but I still think your attracted to her."

Inuyasha snarled and Miroku ran away laughing. Inuyasha stormed into his office and slammed the door lost in thought, _i do not wanna fuck the wench, she's got nice tits, deliciously deep curves, and from what I could tell from those pajamas in her apartment she's got a perfect ass too. but I do not want to fuck the women. __she's crazy and short tempered and ruthless. _Inuyasha was shaken from his thoughts at a knock at the door, he growled, "WHAT?"

Kikyo walked in, "Why is she my equal."

Inuyasha eyed Kikyo, "because she's smart and quick on her feet."

"is she sleeping with you to get this position?"

"Kikyo learn your place next time you barge in here for something so trivial I'm demoting you or killing you."

Kikyo nodded and turned to leave, "HEY FLEA BAG!" kagome burst through the doors.

Inuyasha looked up shocked, even more so to see her in a tight tank top and _very _short yoga shorts. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "what Kagome?" he waited a few moments before looking up to see Kagome walking over to his desk and climbing on it, "what the fuck are you-HEY!"

Kagome leaned over and grabbed Inuyasha's ear before gently running her fingertips over it, "holy shit you have dog ears! is that why you wear that bandana?"

He growled, _shit forgot I was wearing that._ "yes let them go."

"no." inuyasha ear twitched at the sound of her voice and she giggled, "they are so cute!"

He looked up and snarled, "they are not don't touch my ears."

"why not I _know _dogs love it."

"feh. women I don't let just anyone touch my ears."

"Im not just anyone Im Kagome, and I flashed you so this is a fair trade."

He growled, "why are you here?"

"Miroku stopped me in the hall after my quick tour of this floor while I was on my way to the gym, he told me you wanted to see me."

Inuyasha sighed, _fucking Miroku. wait..."_You where going to train in that? you aren't worried?"_  
_

"Im their superior, they should know trying to rape me is stupid."

Inuyasha smiled faintly, "let go of my ears wench your fair trades over, Kikyo if your done with your rant, leave."

Kikyo looked at him shocked, "leave?"

"yes. I need to talk to Kagome."

Kikyo huffed a little before regaining her composure and walking out the door, closing it a little too hard. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "so what you want puppy boy?"

"Rules. wench rules."

Kagome sighed, "Ugh fine what."

"respect me, no more nicknames or insults."

"Ill insult you in private all I want but be a good girl in public or around people ranked below me."

"you love pulling rank don't you?"

"I like bossing people I hate around sue me."

He sighed, "fine whatever. No fighting out of the training center, no vigilante missions, I want _you _to report to me every time you leave the building. got it?"

"okay ill try. anything else?"

"follow my orders."

"well no shit _boss."_

He snorted at the sarcastic tone of her voice and shook his head.

she smiled and sat on the edge of the desk, "Miroku said the conversation you wanted to have was personal. something about me flashing you."

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose, "out Kagome, if you see Miroku tell him I want to talk to him."

She shrugged and walked out the door, "okay fine but Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name, _it must be serious she never calls me by my name. _He looked up, "what?"

"thanks for not killing me I guess, its the only thanks you'll every get out of me so I figured Id leave you alone to savor the moment. the rest of the time I intend to make your life a pain in the ass." with that Kagome flipped him off, walked out the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**okay so chapter 2 yay! chapter 3 is going to be Kagome's transition into the gang and probably her first job as a member. review if you wanna. oh and FYI tomorrow Im updating Sweet Dreams for those who read it.**


	3. Ch 3: Tattoos and Loyalty

**sorry I have been late but my grandpa broke is arm in like 2 so I've been in and out of the hospital and its that holiday season so family...yeah they just love to say hi**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha (BUT GOD I WISH I DID.)**

* * *

the next day kagome woke up early and more comfortable than she had in years...but still not completely. she got out of bed and put on some of the clothes Sango and Rin had been nice enough to buy her when she settled in yesterday they had taken her out shopping on the second level of the building, apparently It was a shopping district for the members when they didn't feel like going out, today she was sporting black leather short shorts, a silver crop top, black knee high heel boots with silver laces, and to top it off her bandana was tied around her neck the black fabric and red words covering her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. she may be a Blood Hound now, but she would always be Kagome. She starred at herself in the mirror the clothes where unfamiliar, but she wasn't in the war zone anymore. and in all honesty..she felt kind of pretty. Kagome had never felt pretty, her hair was too wild, her legs too long, her body dipped and curved places where other girls didn't and her breasts where to large to do anything with unless tied down. she sighed and ran a hand through her waves, no matter how hard she tried she could never smooth down her hair to look like other girls. not that it really mattered she didn't want to attract anyone, she wanted to get her revenge. appearance didn't matter as long as she could get her job done. she frowned faintly before putting on the eyeliner Sango had bought and insisted she used and exiting the room, still fascinated by the doors automatic opening when she placed her hand on the wall next to it.

As she made her way down to the third floor for breakfast she received quite a few stares, some confused, some weary, some lecherous. she Ignored them all. all she could focus on was the idea of food, _real _food, not things she hunted in the disgusting streets of the war zone but _food. _Sango and Rin had said they have this thing called french toast. it sounded delicious, she faintly remembered having pancakes when she was a child before the war and loving them, but french toast sounded like heaven. Bread, egg, milk, and cinnamon! they had food she had only sampled as a child and they had it _every day. _She couldn't wait to have her first full meal in years, last night she had been to busy to eat so she was especially excited to dig into her breakfast. As she entered the dinning hall, delicious smells of different foods hit her and she smiled slightly. She walked over to the huge buffet in the back of the room and started throwing anything that looked good onto her plate before exiting, not bothering to even try to get to know the other people here. But she did want to see the city some more so she headed up the elevator and to the roof. when she reached the roof she ran straight into a shorter boy,"Watch it kid you almost made me drop my food!"

"s-sorry!"

She looked down at the boy, he was about eye level with her chest, shoulder hight without the boots. he had bright orange hair, green eyes, and a...fox tail? "Oi kid do I know you from somewhere?"

He looked up at Kagome blushing, "yeah we met yesterday briefly, Im Shippo."

Kagome's eyes lit up in recognition and she smiled, "Oh Shippo! the cute little fox demon! I remember you, sorry it was early, come sit with me."

He blushed again and nodded, "okay."

They sat on the ledge of the roof, one of Kagome's feet hanging over, "so Shippo, how old are you?"

He smiled, "fourteen."

"Really? and your already up so high in the rankings? Id love to see you fight."

He blushed even harder and shook his head, "No! no! I cant fight for nothin'!"

She raised an eyebrow, "then what can you do?"

"Mostly planning and tech stuff."

"Cool. you think you could teach me about some of that tech stuff? living in the war zone I never even saw a cellphone."

Shippo grinned, "Of course! Ill tell Inuyasha then I can show you some stuff now if you want."

She grinned back and nodded before grabbing the remains of her breakfast and following him down to Inuyasha's office. when they arrived shippo moved to knock on the door but Kagome just kicked it open, "YO PUPPY BOY!"

Inuyasha looked up from his desk eyes narrowed, "what the fuck bitch thats cherrywood! not exactly cheap."

Kagome smirked, "god you sound gay."

Shippo looked back and forth between me and Inuyasha nervously, "Um boss..Kagome wanted me to show her some tech stuff and I uh wanted to make sure its okay."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to Shippo, "later. First she needs to get her Blood Hounds tattoo and then she has her first mission."

Shippo pouted and nodded, but Kagome frowned, "No. Im not getting a blood bitch tattoo."

Shippo's eyes widened and Inuyasha growled, "Shippo out, I need a _private _word with Kagome." he waited until shippo left to continue. "Your getting the tattoo."

"nope."

"yeah."

"no."

"yes."

"N.O."

Inuyasha snarled, "YOU ARE GETING THE FUCKING TATTOO EVERY MEMBER HAS IT!"

Kagome stared at him calmly, "you don't."

Inuyasha laughed bitterly, "Im the leader the tattoo's are a symbol of loyalty to me, besides I have something...better."

"But i'm not loyal to you, Im here for my own personal reasons I hate your guts."

He growled, "then Ill kill you, that tattoo is part of our deal."

She narrowed her eyes and slammed a fist onto his desk, "NOT UNLESS YOU GET ONE TOO!"

"I told you, I already have something better."

"LIKE WHAT!"

"THIS!" Inuyasha pulled off his shirt revealing a beaded necklace, the exactly like the tattoos his followers had on their wrists.

Kagome blinked, "where did you get that?"

"Some miko put it on me 50 years ago! its a necklace met to subdue me at her command, I cant take it off! the god damn bitch died without be being able to take it off and now its fucking stuck! "

"Oh..like forever?"

He snorted, "unless one of her bloodline removed it YES FOR FUCKING EVER!"

She nodded, "I see...well if I find a replacement for the tattoo can I wear that instead? It might help with missions since no one knows who I am."

He sighed and flopped back into his chair, "Fine whatever."

She smiled at clapped her hands together, "Good! so my first mission?"

He stood up and walked around the desk to her, she back away a few steps head bowed, he raised an eyebrow and tried again with no luck, "something wrong wench?" she shook her head and her reached his arm out, pulling her chin up to look at him, he smirked, "Your blushing."

Kagome blushed even deeper, "Am not!"

"Are too, why?"

She moved to smack his hand from under her chin when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, she gasped when she connected with the hard muscle and smooth skin of his chest, "NO REASON LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"BECAUSE YOUR A MAN A FUCKING SHIRTLESS MAN I DONT DO WELL WITH MEN! LET. ME. GO!"

She shoved against his chest panicking and he let her push him away in shock, _this girl really has __issues. _"You ain't ever seen a shirtless man before?"

"NO! not in good situations and most defiantly not a shirtless _demon _man."

"Im a hanyo."

"doesn't matter, you guys are all _muscle's."_

he raised an eyebrow, "and thats a _bad _thing?"

She shivered, "it is when their pinning you down helplessly and you cant do anything as your defiled."

He frowned, "Kagome your going to have to get over your fear of men, theres a lot of men in these gangs."

"its not a fear!"

"Is too, come here." he gestured to her with one finger and she slowly walked up to him. before she could say anything he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his chest, "see not bad right?"

Kagome shook slightly as she starred at her hand his chest, she could handle a man in the rush of battle if needed and Hojo because he always seemed like a boy, but up close to a man like Inuyasha was frightening. she gulped when she felt the muscles constrict under his skin as he breathed. "I-I guess not." She took a deep breath and ran her hand down to his abs, lightly tracing his six pack. she ran her hand back up his chest, over his shoulder and down his arm. she repeated the action several times feeling his muscles quake under her touch. _wow. he's actually kind of...attractive. I think he would be considered attractive right?.._she placed her other hand on his chest and ran them both over the smooth skin curiously. she ran one over his side to his back and the other to trace lightly on his hip bone fascinated by the way his muscles quivered and coiled under her fingers.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from his body, breathing slightly harder, "Okay feel better wench? Not gonna freak in the field?"

She looked up at him confused, "how did you get muscles like that? no wonder you can rip things to shreds, they are _awesome." _she placed her hand back on Inuyasha chest oblivious to the slight hitch in his breath and his hands clenching into fists.

"Advantage of demon blood. Mission Kagome."

"Hmmmn? Oh yeah whats my mission?"

"Simply robbery."

at this Kagome looked up frowning, "lame."

"Your robbing some assholes from West Kingdom."

She grinned and took her hands from his chest, "okay I'm in. Explain."

"We hijack their truck after taking out all of there defenses. We cant fail because they have some serious weaponry on that truck and can take quite the chunk out of us if they use them against us...they always have a ton though and this is a big weapons shipment so I'm kinda hesitant to let you in on such and important mission right off the bat...but we need you."

"why me?"

He sighed, "they pass through your old place and its the only opening we have. you know it better than us, _way _better we need your knowledge of the environment since its short notice and we don't have time to scope it out."

Kagome clasped her hands together and giggled, "great I get to visit home like a day after I left and kick some royal ass. will this happen often because there was no point in my dramatic goodbye then."

"No. this is just a strange coincidence you may never see your old home after this. you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Great follow me."

"Where?"

"meeting room, the entire crew going is gonna be there, we are going to plan shit out." he tugged on his shirt and started walking.

"mmkay."

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the elevators and down one of the halls on the 13th floor as they approached one of the doors she could hear fait shouting from the other side, shouting that cut off at her and Inuyasha's entrance, Inuyasha led her to the front of the large table in the room. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Rin, Shippo, and Kouga where all sitting in chairs near the one at the head of the table, which Inuyasha sat in. Kagome leaned against the wall behind him not bothering to sit in the chair saved for her between Sango and Rin, instead she looked around, there was about 50 members in the room all of their eyes on her, curious and distrusting. after a few seconds of silent stares and glaring done on Kagome's side, Inuyasha cleared his throat, "OKAY ENOUGH STARING LETS GET TO FUCKING BUSINESS ALREADY! shippo pull up the map of the area!"

shippo nodded and tapped a few times on the clear glass panel he held, a few things flashed across its screen before a hologram of the area appeared on the table, Kagome raised here brows, "cool."

Shippo grinned before speaking, "Okay boss this is the area itself, war zone 66, the info we have on the zone itself is very little since it is rarely used for anything but a playground for gang members. all thats known is that it is one of the most dangerous war zones there is in Japan, the citizens living there are some of the worst, the conditions are absolutely horrifying even for a war zone and the Shikon Rebels are often spotted there, it is presumably a so called playground for them too."

At the end of his explanation all eyes went to Kagome, she smiled sweetly, "what?"

Kikyo lightly cleared her throat before anyone could answer, "Well we don't have to worry about the rebels now."

"EEEEERRR WRONG!" Kagome laughed bitterly and glared at her, "Just because I left doesn't mean I didn't put someone new in charge and, honey, all my old tricks are bound to still be in play."

Kouga looked at her, "what tricks?"

"Im glad you asked!" Kagome clapped and walked up to the table, "Garbage bombs, pit falls, electrically wired metal plates under the dirt, rabid dogs, and much more fun things along those lines!"

The room just stared at her and Inuyasha shook his head, "Okay then. Be weary of your surroundings."

The room nodded and shippo tapped on his panel, a long red line appearing on a few of the streets, "this is where the truck will drive through, after some analyzing this should be the quickest way to intercept him and make a hasty exit." He tapped on his panel again, a few buildings lit up green and a yellow path branched off the red one.

Kagome sighed and touched the hologram, "yeah the quickest way to make a hasty exit to hell, sorry Shippo doing that would get us all killed."

Shippo blinked, "how?"

She ran her hand over one of the buildings, inuyasha faintly recognized it before growling in frustration, "the fucking school."

Kagome giggled, "did it make that much of an impression on you boss? Anyways Yeah the school. The West Kingdom passes right by it, If we even attempt to start anything near the school we will all be either blown to smithereens of pumped full of lead."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows, "Why its just a school."

Kagome smiled and winked, "exactly."

The room looked at her confused and Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome you think you could convince them to lay off, Its only been a day and they seemed pretty fucking attached to you."

She shrugged, "I could try but I would need to go in alone so it doesn't cause panic. If I get the okay then Shippo's route should work fine."

"Fine, Im keeping a bug on you though."

She cocked her head to the side, "A bug?"

"Shippo explain, The rest of you start thinking strategy."

The room launched into separate conversations and Shippo walked up to Kagome holding a small metallic ball with wings that looked like a fly's, "this is what we call a bug its got a listening device and camera inside it, we can here and see everything you do using this, simple really."

Kagome raised a brow, "and if they notice it?"

"The wont, all you have to do is say 'mask' after we attach its tracking chip to you and it will Camouflage into your surroundings."

Kagome looked at the strange bug and nodded, _weird, tech is really weird._

after Shippo's explanation and notification to the boss that he had finished Inuyasha stood up and they started discussing what to do, within fifteen minuets the plan was set, "okay guys! go get your asses ready we leave in ten!"

Everyone rushed out of the room and Kagome quickly went to hers to go change. When she finished she met everyone down stairs where the vans and a few motorcycles where waiting, they looked at her strangely and Kagome frowned, "What?"

Rin grinned at her, "The rebel outfit is kinda a schock considering your fighting with us, wheres the hat?"

"No point in hiding my face now, and its not a rebel outfit its my fighting clothes, I don't give a shit who Im fighting with. This is what I wear." with that she tied her bandanna around her mouth and pointed at one of the motorcycles, "One of these mine?"

Inuyasha walked up to her, looked her over, and and handed her a helmet, "Yeah Camouflage your bug so you don't forget and lets go."

* * *

_**a few hours later.**_

Kagome stepped off her bike in front of her old school and tapped on her earpiece, "can you guys here me?"

Shippo's voice rang into here ear, "Yep your all clear Kagome all eyes and ears are on you just so you know."

She nodded and looked down the street knowing the others where a few blocks away all watching on screens in the vans. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kikyo, Rin, and Shippo all in the main one, the one filled with Shippo's tech. she sighed finding it odd that over fifty people where watching her as she walked into the gates of a school she left only a little over 24 hours ago. She walked up the steps and into the slightly open gates, class was in session so no one was around. She walked into the school and took a deep breath heading straight for the student council room, freezing when she opened the door, "what the fuck?"

"whats wrong Kagome?" Shippo's voice asked worriedly.

Kagome pursed her lips, "My weapons wall is gone, my desk replaced and," she walked over to a trash bin picking up a broken photo frame. the picture inside of her sitting on a large beat up wood desk, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all standing around her grinning like fools. "My student council photo in the trash, did Yuka through it out?"

"Yeah. She did, she took out your desk and tossed out all the weapons from your wall in like less than five minuets after you left."

Kagome spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, "Ayumi? I take it she was mad?"

Ayumi shook her head tearing up, "no it was horrifying it was like she was _happy! _everyone was depressed or crying and she just brought us all in here commanded hojo throw away your old desk and threw our photo away!" by now she burst into tears, "then she took down your weapons wall and demanded we find a new desk for her because she couldn't stand the sight of your 'crappy' one!"

Kagome frowned, "did she do anything else?"

Suddenly Eri burst through the door crying, "KAG'S! I KNEW I SAW YOU IN THE HALL I KNEW IT!" she sprung onto Kagome and started sobbing, Ayumi soon joined them and the two girls spoke in unison, "KAGOME! ITS HORRIBLE ALREADY! WE MISS YOU!"

Kagome sighed and pulled the sobbing girl off her, "where is Yuka and Hojo?"

Eri sniffled "Yuka kicked Hojo out of the student council when he told her she couldn't change the rules around here and couldn't have your old apartment, I havent seen him since, I think he's in class though. and as for Yuka herself she's on the roof."

Kagome nodded, "okay girls go get Hojo and meet me on the roof, not a _single _word to the students that Im here." The girls nodded and left the room, Kagome quitely headed to the roof, she found Yuka standing there staring out at the trashed city, "I hear you where very _upset _about my leaving."

Yuka turned to face her, "So it really was you walking up here Kag's"

She nodded, "Yeah I hear your trying to change the rules, Im assuming its because you want to leave here." she swept her hand through the air gesturing to the horizon.

"Yes of course, I don't belong in the War Zone, I belong in luxury. I hate it here I want to not want anything! Its not fair _you _got out but I was stuck here! what does everyone see in you anyways?"

Kagome sighed, "It doesn't matter what they see, your guess is as good as mine and trust me I want a lot of things luxury just cant offer."

"like revenge?" Yuka asked bitterly and pointed to the bandana still over Kagome's mouth.

"Yeah."

"So you came to take your place back?"

"No I came to request you don't interfere with the fight thats going to happen right in front of the school. Just keep everyone in and don't kill us."

Yuka laughed sarcastically, "_don't kill you? _HA! Kagome you gave me the control over the Shikon Rebels and became the enemy. of course I wont LET YOU THE FUCK GO! I HAVE BEEN DIEING TO GET MY CHANGE AT YOUR ALL MIGHTY ASS FOR A WHILE NOW! YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU KNEW BEST AND WHAT WAS IT YOU WOULD CALL ME? OH YEAH A _NAIVE DREAMER!"_

Yuka pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kagome just as the doors of the roof opened.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the vans._**

Every gang member had their eyes trained on the screens before them, at the sight of what appeared to be Kagome's former comrade and new leader of the Shikon Rebels pointing a gun at her, Sango gulped, "Uh Inuyasha I don't think this is going well should we send backup?"

Inuyasha growled, "No Kagome can handel herself."

Hearing their conversations over the speaker system connecting each van the members in the other vans looked at each other, doubtfully.

Kouga frowned, "you sure."

Inuyasha glared at him, "positive."

* * *

**_Back at the school_**

"LEADER!" Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo screamed in unison.

Both Kagome and Yuka's head spun in the direction of the door, "WHAT?!"

Yuka glared at Kagome and placed a finger on the trigger, "IM THE LEADER NOW KAGOME! ERI, AYUMI, HOJO BRING HER TO THE CAFETERIA AND CALL THE STUDENTS."

Hojo's eyes widened, "But-"

"NOW!"

Kagome glared at Yuka as her old comrades did as they where told. when she got the the cafeteria she was tied to a chair at the front of the room, right in front of the table she used to sit on. Hojo frowned, "Kag's why didn't you resist?"

"Because, I have a plan. Remember what I told all of you about loyalty?"

Hojo, Ayumi, and Eri nodded. a small amount of realization flashing across their eyes. they smiled slightly and sat near her as the room filled with students. students who looked looked completely shocked at their old leader's presence.

Yuka waltzed through the door shortly after the teachers did, "OKAY PEOPLE! AS YOU CAN SEE A STRAY DOG HAS ROMED ONTO OUR TERRITORY."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "somehow it lacks pizzazz when you say shit like that it sounds like a whiny child. God I hope I never sounded like you."

The few kids no longer in shock laughed, but quickly silenced when Yuka glared, "Kagome _former _leader of the Shikon Rebels, the moment you left you became dead to us. Coming back makes me believe you wish to be physically dead too.

The room stayed silent, and Kagome smiled, "then spill my blood."

* * *

**_back at the vans_**

Every single gang member stilled as Kagome's words rang through the speaker and Sango gasped, "INUYASHA! BACKUP!"

Inuyasha just smirked, "No Kagome said she has a plan. trust her."

"BUT!"

"Sango. Shut up and watch. They respond differently to this Yuka bitch than they did with Kagome."

Sango blinked and looked back at the screen, where Kagome was shown staring at Yuka when her voice floated through the speakers, "Yuka I came to ask a favor as an old comrade, not as an enemy. Do you really think I would walk in alone if I was planning on killing any of you? If so, spill. my. blood."

The other girl - Yuka- sneered, "What else would we expect, you left for something better I'm the new _better _leader. and I speak for all of us when I say good riddance."

Yuka lifted the gun ready to fire, when she was tackled by at least ten students in the first row, all screaming the same thing, "NO!"

Sango starred at the screen in amazement, so did every other member watching, she looked at Inuyasha, "b-boss how did you know?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Just shut up and watch you'll see."

Back on the screen Kagome raised her eyebrow at Yuka and pulled her bandana around her neck after on of the students untied her, "Yuka do you remember what I said about loyalty?"

Yuka just glared, held in place by two large male students on either side of her.

Kagome smiled and sat on her table, "WHAT HAVE I ALWAYS SAID ABOUT LOYALTY?!"

The crowd Instantly shouted back, "LOYALTY LIES IN THE HEART!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Everyone cheered as Kagome pumped her fist into the air once, screaming I love you's

Throughout the vans you could here a chorus of 'what the fuck?'s' followed by inuyasha low chuckle.

* * *

**_At the school_**

Kagome grinned at the crowd, "OKAY GUYS I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK."

The crowed instantly replied, "ANYTHING FOR YOU PREZ!"

Kagome laughed, "I AINT YOUR PREZ NO MORE!" She looked at Yuka, "BUT I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LEAVING HER IN CHARGE! HOJO YOUR THE NEW PREZ I DEEM IT SO! AYUMI, ERI CO VISE PREZ THIS SHIT OKAY?"

The three smiled and nodded as the crowed cheered one of the teachers laughed, "Okay _former _president and leader, Kagome. What do you need of us."

Kagome smiled, "well guy's Im here with a little over fifty Blood Hounds and we are going to jack some shit from The West Kingdom."

Everyone nodded wanting her to continue.

"And well the whole hijacking of a weapons shipment of theirs takes place right in front of this school. I want your assurance that you wont blow us to bits."

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before bursting out excitedly again, "OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU _FORMER _PREZ"

the room laughed and Kagome joined in, "Okay guys thanks, one more favor.."

The room silenced and looked at her curiously.

"Mind if we hang here for a few hours, all of us? I really don't want to sit around in a van a few blocks away I think it would be quicker this way, ne?" the room hesitated, sensing it Kagome smile, "No trouble I promise."

They smiled back and one kid shouted, "HEY IT WOULDN'T KILL TO ADOPT A FEW DOGS FOR AN HOUR OR SO RIGHT?!" the rest of the crowed screamed out their agreement.

Kagome laughed, "okay thanks guys, Hojo they probably already heard and will be here soon."

Hojo nodded, "okay."

Kagome left the room to allow Hojo, Eri, and Ayumi to calm down the crowed and send them back to class, she sighed, "thats fine right boss? I know you didn't mention it but I figured we could get some good shots off the roof."

Inuyasha's voice buzzed in her ear, "well done. just be quicker next time, that was a whole lot of un needed shit." Kagome just laughed and opened the front of the school, revealing every Blood Hound member for the mission Inuyasha In front, "so where do we park the vans?"

* * *

**okay done! so the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully, if shit dies down. thanks.**


	4. Ch 4: The West Kingdom

**so yeah HI again, if your curious as to why my updates are slowing down check my profile **

**oh and DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Inuyasha's voice buzzed in her ear, "well done. just be quicker next time, that was a whole lot of un needed shit." Kagome just laughed and opened the front of the school, revealing every Blood Hound member for the mission Inuyasha In front, "so where do we park the vans?"_

* * *

When Kagome finished directed a few of the members to the schools parking lot, she took the lot of them to the cafeteria figuring no one was there...she was wrong dead wrong. when she walked into the room _everyone _was still there. she blinked, looked back at Inuyasha who had one eyebrow raised, and looked back before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE! CLASS REMEMBER!"

Hojo sighed at walked up, "Well Kag's when you left, we thought about what you had said and well the room came to a dession...and I approved."

Kagome frowned at looked at the crowed, "what?"

Hojo blushed sheepishly and Everyone in the room grinned, "WE WANNA HELP!"

Kagome looked back at the Blood Hounds who just looked at the roomed shocked. when her eyes met Inuyasha's he shrugged, as if saying it didn't matter. She looked back at the room, eyes resting on Hojo, "Okay Hojo what do you propose?"

He smiled ad handed her a red baseball cap, "that your actual goodbye go out with a bang? not just a speech but a huge action against one of the gangs."

"So you want me to lead you one last time?"

Hojo didn't have to reply the room did for him, "FUCK YEAH!"

Kagome shook her head and pointed to Inuyasha, "guys he's my boss, if your listening to anyone on this it would be him."

Hojo smiled, "Oh but Kagome loyalty lies in the heart. even if its his orders we want to see you in action with us, one last time."

She looked over to Inuyasha who nodded slightly in approval. She smiled at him before pulling her bandana back around her mouth and taking the hat, "Okay guys I need to talk to Inuyasha and them because I'm sure this requires revising. so OUT!"

the room quickly cleared and Sango pulled Kagome into a hug, Rin following in her wake, "KAGOME WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Inuyasha snorted, "You idiots haven't figured it out?"

The two girls shook their head, everyone but Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku looked completely confused.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "were in the Shikon Rebels headquarters of sorts."

The entire group stilled and looked around in utter shock, Kagome snorted, "Sorry its not some fancy ass bullshit."

Sango shook her head, "No its not that we're just surprised we could so easily walk in."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "dude I'm their former leader, Blood Hound or not loyalty lies in the heart. They clearly are still loyal to ME!" She shouted the last part and spun on Yuka who was now tied to a pipe in the corner of the room, "boss, the rest of you, make yourselves comfortable. I have some_thing _deal with before this if you don't mind."

Inuyasha looked at the girl in the corner and sat on tabletop, "fine. who is she again?"

"her names Yuka she used to be a friend and in the student council with me, Hojo, Ayumi, and Eri. when I left she's the one I put in charge. clearly she was more than the naive dreamer I always saw."

Yuka sneered, "NO SHIT IM-"

"one hell of an idiot." Inuyasha cut in, "This bitch." he pointed to Kagome, "tried to kill me after jumping on one of my men from a four story building just because I showed my face to her. what the fuck do you thinks shes gonna do to you? A traitor to everything she created."

The group starred at Kagome, the only people who knew how she got there where the higher ups such as Shippo, Sango, and Kikyo. only their ranks, only the 6 most trusted people, Inuyasha, and Kagome. no one else. Miroku laughed, "Ahhh good times. good times."

Yuka snarled, "shut up dog boy! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH!"

Kagome glared at her, icily and uncaring, "oh is that so? I suppose that _I _have no idea either? after all it is _my _rebel group you where trying to use for your own personal gain."

Inuyasha almsot shivered at her icy tone, the men closest to Kagome took a few steps back in fear.

Yuka glared back, attempting but failing to achieve Kagome's composure, "You don't scare me your just a blood bitch."

Kagome didn't even blink at the insult she just pulled out one of her knives casually and started playing with it, "Yuka, you came shortly after I started the Shikon Rebels. did I ever tell you the story of how I got such a large following at such a young age and quickly at that?"

Yuka scoffed, "No Kagome you never spoke of it, the only ones who really know where the original rebels most of which have left the school to different sections to help organize and fight."

Kagome smiled slightly under her bandana and ran her finger on the tip of her knife blade before sitting on the table in between the Blood Hounds and Yuka, "Okay then Yuka how about I tell you a story?"

Yuka glared, "like I give a shit."

Kagome ignored her and continued, "once upon a time there was an orphan girl who would travel from war zone to war zone. she changed schools frequently because she had a knack for getting into...trouble. anyways this girl decided she was rather bored of moving, it was quite dangerous and she was maturing. she decided to make a home in the war zone she was passing through, she found a nice little apartment and a way to get around unnoticed. she was even close to the school." Kagome looked at her knife for a moment, watching the rays of light bouncing off the new, unused blade. "This girl enrolled in the high school as a freshmen and found that the students themselves where above average, some in intellect and some in fighting. The girl saw something in this, she saw opportunity, revenge, a chance at a _real _good fight. all they needed was a leader someone who was quick on their feet, someone who knew what they where doing. She decided she could be their leader. Unfortunately she was new, a freshmen, and a girl. not a good combination to become a rebel leader wouldn't you agree?" Kagome threw her blade in the air, catching it as she still watched the light bounce off it. "She needed to prove her ability, people had already admitted to liking her spunk but they weren't sure she was really rebel material much less rebel leader, So she decided. She decided to prove what she was capable of. she plotted, planned, and then acted. On friday of that week one member from West kingdom, Blood Hounds, and The Spiders each where hanging from the tree in the courtyard. each one of them, a knife in the eye. Now some people still did not believe that this young girl could do that...so she threw another knife in each members opposite eye. with this she had proven her ability to the people. with that a leader was born." Kagome slammed the Knife into the table causing Yuka and several Blood Hound members to jump. "this girl decided to name the group The Shikon Rebels, after a mythical jewel granting un-imaginable power, she found the name suitable for what she wanted to be the most powerful rebel force around. four years later and she had her wish, her group had grown to be one of the largest and **the **most powerful rebel group there is." Kagome laughed a little and pulled her knife from the table, spinning it in her fingers and sanding. "_so _can you imagine how this girl felt when she leaves to spread a little chaos with one of the gangs and maybe get her revenge she craved for such a long _long _time, only to come back a day later to find the girl she left in charge was a selfish, _disgusting, TRAITOR!" _Kagome threw her knife cutting Yuka's cheek and pinning it into the wall next to her face. she pulled out another knife, "Can you Yu-ka?"

Inuyasha starred at the women on the table before him in what felt like it could have been awe, this one women's story, even the short version had left some of his men practically quaking in their boots. the cold, dangerous energy running off her in waves proving that she is much more than just a teenage girl, he found himself thinking he was _lucky _to have her on his side. He furrowed his brows remembering that Kagome was only ever on Kagome's side and she was likely to betray him at anytime when Yuka's voice cut in, "y-yeah Kagome Im pretty sure it sucked almost as much as being by your side."

Kagome starred at her impassively, "is that so? then should I make your life less...sucky?"

Yuka snorted, "_Please _do."

Kagome shrugged, "okay." she raised her knife and threw it, Yuka didn't even have time to scream before it pierced her left eye, killing her instantly with a sicking crack. kagome calmly walked to her ex friends body and pulled the knife from both the girls skull and the wall, "Its a shame really, she could have been a good leader if she wasn't so damn shallow and stupid." She tuned around and slid her icy gaze over every Blood Hound in the room before settling on Inuyasha, "betrayal is such an annoying thing wouldn't you agree boss?"

Inuyasha stared back, his honey eyes bore into her freezing blue ones, "The most annoying thing a leader could deal with."

Kagome walked over to him and wiped her knife off on the edge of the table, "hmmn. Thats why Im only loyal to myself, gives others a fair warning that theres no trust, loyalty, or bond, therefore no betrayal. Clever don't you think?"

He smiled slyly, "as clever as a cat."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ive seen plenty of cats being chased down and eaten by rabid dogs."

"Exactly."

Kagome laughed lightly and began twirling her knife again, "Oh boss dear if you wanted a loyal dog, why pick a women thats strictly feline?"

"Felines have wonderful reflexes." he threw a knife from his boot and Kagome swiftly caught it before it hit her throat, still twirling the other one. Inuyasha grinned flashing his fangs, "See?"

She giggled returning to her usual sarcastic self and threw both knives into the table, right next to where Inuyasha stood, "See I knew this would be interesting! so before my followers get back is there anything you need me to command of them?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Nice to know your mood swings are legit and not just a fluke from our first meeting. And yeah our new plan."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "new plan?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "no shit if we have your little rebels we need a new plan so heres what were gonna do..."

* * *

**ten minutes later: **

Hojo walked into the cafeteria followed by the rest of the school, he stopped when he saw Yuka's body, "I see you took care of the...problem."

Kagome frowned, "yeah does that bother you?"

Hojo shook his head, "No leader, not at all It was just a surprise you usually prefer to keep such dirty things away from this space. you usually prefer all executions by the tree in the court yard."

she shrugged, "yeah well the women got on my nerves, couldn't think with her breathing, someone get rid of her though before she starts to smell and the blood stains the tile." two boys walked out of the crowed and took Yuka's body while a girl grabbed a mop and began cleaning the floor, Kagome nodded in approval, "OKAY GUYS SO HERES INUYASHA'S PLAN! HALF OF YOU ARE ON ALERT DUTY GOT IT!"

The group split into two one half nodded, "YEAH!"

"good. now you guys look out on checkpoints 2a, 6a, 8a, 9b, 12b, and 9d. I want you using mirror signals, got it?"

The group nodded.

"good, oh and only attack if they are back up, let the actual truck go past. okay then...MOVE OUT!"

They instantly separated into 6 groups and left to go do their separate jobs, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, "how is it you wanted to do this again boss?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I told you to do what you wanted with your rebels as long as they don't fuck things up and _you _follow the orders I gave you."_  
_

Kagome nodded, "THE REST OF YOU DEFEND THE FUCKING SCHOOL I DONT WANT ANY PANSY ASS ROYAL MOTHER FUCKERS ON OUR TERRITORY ALIVE, UNDER _ANY _CIRCUMSTANCES!"

The crowed cheered and ran off to go get their weapons, Hojo, Eri, and Ayumi stayed behind. after a moment Hojo spoke, "and us boss?"

"As always you three are doing what yo do best, Hojo your in charge of signal relay and medical treatment after the battle. Eri Ayumi, you our in battle nurses."

They nodded and headed off leaving Kagome back with the Blood Hounds. "Sooo boss shall we go?"

Inuyasha nodded, "The rest of you, do as we discussed, you wont be able to find me and Kagome when the battle starts the only connection you have to us is through the communication system on our bugs, got it?"

The group nodded and split off to their stations, preparing for battle while Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "ready?"

He nodded once and followed her out the door, "we need on top of the building right?"

"Yep so one way to get on is-WHOA!"

Inuyasha suddenly picked up Kagome and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building, "now lead the way I don't have all day we have less than an hour."

"alright alright down scruffy its all good."

He narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs at her, "don't make me 'accidentally' let you die by the hands of one of the West Kingdom's members."

Kagome snorted and walked, "whatever, we just need to get to the fucking water tower without being seen, you need me for that."

they walked in silence for the rest of the way. Inuyasha taking in the broken down city Kagome had used as home for the past 4 years, the city she started the Shikon rebels in, where she struggled every day to live a life she didn't even find worth living. He looked over at her, her bandana covering half her face from displaying any emotions, her eyes guarded looking straight ahead, _I wonder is she finds it worth living now? now that she has more than her revenge plan. _He glanced at her Bandana the red words standing out strikingly against the black fabric, the red so closely matching the bandana on his head now. he remembered picking it because of this particular shade of red. It reminded him of blood, _but she doesn't have anything else not really does she? _He shook the thought from his head, not really liking the feeling in his chest when he remembered that even if one of his men didn't kill her, he was still partly to blame. he did play a huge part in this war after all. _Its never bothered me before and I have personally seen some of the worst crimes and murdered those who begged for their lives and their families lives, so why her? why does the idea that I'm partly to blame for this girls suffering get to me? _he sighed and looked up only to see the water tower in the center of the city looming over him, in bright letters the word 'REVENGE',signifying one of the Shikon Rebels had been there at some point, was painted around it. looking closer he could see the letters had streaks from someones fingers in it, "Did you paint that with your hand?"_  
_

Kagome looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "yeah, you can tell that from here?"

"Demon eyesight."

"Oh well I figured it should be hand painted at our base, not spraypainted like the rest of the tags. makes it different, a signal stating your not _just _where one of us has been your where it all began. I stood on this tower watching, its where I saw the the first three victims of our wrath from. The day I became a rebel leader, I wrote my cause on this tower. Its a general cause everyone can relate to, It helps unify us I suppose." she shrugged and started climbing to the top, "hurry your ass up scruffy! _I __don't have all day!"_

Inuyasha growled, _I change my mind, It no longer bothers me, I actually want to push her off the water tower and see how much she splats. _"Im coming wench! just get your ass out of my line of sight got it!"

"whatever dog boy!"

He rolled his eyes and jumped up to the top of the tower he sat still looking at the horizon when he felt the itching sensation of being watched, he turned to see Kagome's blue eyes narrowed at him as if contemplating something. He sighed, "What?"

She pulled out the red hat she always wore, she smirked before grabbing his hair, tucking it into the hat as she placed it on his head. "There. otherwise you stick out like a sore thumb with the old lady hair."

Inuyasha blinked. "O-old lady hair?"

"yeah its all white and stuff."

"ITS SILVER AND ITS NOT OLD LADY HAIR YOU LITTLE-"

Kagome burst out laughing, "Oh. My. GOD! your angry face is priceless!"

Inuyasha just growled.

"Im kidding don't get your fur in a bunch your hairs pretty. your pretty, better princess?"

He snarled, barring his fangs, silencing her instantly, "Shut it bitch my patience with your attitude is wearing thin. this is serious."

Kagome nodded and looked back to the horizon, "Oh! good timing thats them right?!"

Inuyasha looked up to see a huge truck tearing down the road several large vans following it and two motorcycles in front, "Feh. thats them alright, You ready?"

"fuck yeah." They both stood as the truck began to approach and jumped as it was about to pass under the tower, landing quietly and safely on the top, Kagome plunged her knife into the top to stay securely on before looking over at Inuyasha, "I kind of envy your claws right about now, that looks a lot more comfortable."

He snorted, "just be ready."

"I am oh and boss?"

"what?"

"watch this." Kagome raised one hand into the air and closed her fingers into a fist. shots rang out in the road, the two motor cyclist in the front went down, the truck sped up as the vans started being shot from the road, she laughed over the screech of tires and rings of gunshots, "COOL HUH?!"

Inuyasha grinned, "I HAVE TO ADMIT FOR A LUNATIC YOU CAN SERIOUSLY PACK A PUNCH!"

She laughed again, "I FIGURED LESS BACKUP THIS WAY, MAKES OUR LIFE EASIER AND LESS CASUALTIES ON OUR SIDE. PLUS I JUST _LOVE_ FUCKING THE GANGS OVER INCASE YOU COULDN'T TELL!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" when the truck reached the school one of the Blood Hounds shot the trucks tiers, Inuyasha and Kagome Jumped off. he looked over to Kagome as he shot the driver and signaled one of his men to open the back of the truck, "Nice job."

Kikyo walked over to them her face still neutral, "where is the back up they didn't honestly leave this truck alone did they?"

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome, "she had her little rebels take em out as we drove by but be expecting the second wave soon, is everyone in position?"

Kikyo glared at Kagome, "Yes boss everyone is in position ready to fight."

Inuyasha nodded and signaled his men to start unloading the truck and take the cargo to a nearby warehouse, it took them a good thirty minutes demon strength and all to get half the cargo to the warehouse, as they began unloading the second half the roar of engines in the distance stopped them, Inuyasha grinned, "BE READY TO FIGHT AND AIM TO KILL AS ALWAYS!" he turned on his heels and walked into the school gates to get into position for the fight, Kikyo on his heels.

Kagome watched them go in disgust, _seriously that man has no right to claim his followers aren't his bitch's I mean just LOOK at her. pathetic. _she shook her head and walked off in the opposite direction, deciding she was done with the plan...she had one of her own. _  
_

She had just reached the top of a nearby building when West Kingdom's Vans started to pull up and the fight began, she watched the two gangs as they killed each other when Inuyasha's voice ran into her ear, "GOD DAMN IT KAGOME I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU DONT COME OUT OF WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE AND JOIN THIS FUCKING FIGHT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Kagome sighed, _so much for my plan. _"yeah boss I hear you loud and clear see yah in a sec." she continued to stare at the battle until she spotted what she was looking for, a flash of silver hair. she used a lamppost to jump into battle, grabbing the hair as she hit the ground, "yo scruffy whats up?" She looked up when she didn't get a reply, _did he get taller? and is it me or his hair longer? "_oi your not scruffy. your fluffier, ill call you fluffy."

The man turned around and glared down at her, his amber eyes somehow colder than ice, Burgundy stripes on his cheeks and a purple moon in the center of his forehead. he blinked at her once before narrowing his eyes.

Kagome quickly looked the man up and down, his black slacks and clean white shirt out of place in the middle of the battlefield, two swords on his hips and with a whip in his hand. Kagome looked into his narrowed eyes, copying his look she smiled, "did you know you have the same eyeshadow as Sango?"

The man's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again, "foolish human do you know who your talking to?"

"yeah, I'm talking to you fluffy. Oh or would you prefer _lord fluffy _considering that you lead the royal pains in my ass known as West Kingdom." She let go of his hair and pointed at him, "the purple moon in the center of your forehead gives it away. And I know this may seem soon since we just met but bye fluffy."

The man tilted his head slightly, "This Sesshomaru has not dis-"

Kagome lunged at him knife aimed at his eye, "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Everything went silent at Kagome's shout and the sound of Sesshomaru's whip. they turned to see Kagome's knife inches from his eye, his whip binding her hands together, one clawed hand keeping her raised in the air by her jacket, "This Sesshomaru does not find your little trick amusing."

Kagome glared at him, "Well this Kagome doesn't find it amusing that, that Sesshomaru finds it necessary to refer to himself as _this Sesshomaru _like theres ANYONE ELSE NAMED SESSHOMARU ON THIS FUCKING PLANET! I KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT A SIMPLE 'I' WOULD SUFFICE NOW LET ME KILL YOU!"

Everyone watching gasped, the current battle forgotten in favor of watching the strange girl with the bandana over her mouth yell at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at her his eyes flashing red, "you dare insult this Sesshomaru."

"Yes and the fact that you look scarily like my boss makes me want to carve your face up even more, YOU HEAR ME INUYASHA YOU PISSED ME OFF AGAIN GOD I SHOULD JUST FUCKING QUIT! THIS IS TO MUCH OF A PAIN IN THE ASS I TOLD YOU I PREFER LONG DISTANCE COMBAT WHEN WE FIRST MET BUT DID YOU LISTEN NOOOOO! SO NOW IM STUCK HER BECAUSE I MISTOOK FLUFFY'S OLD LADY HAIR FOR YOUR OLD LADY HAIR! SO FUCK YOU MAN FUCK YOU! I MISS MY ROOF!" Kagome squirmed against Sesshomaru's grip getting angrier by the second, "UGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Sesshomaru stared at her calmly, "You work for my despicable half breed half brother?"

Kagome raised and eyebrow, "brother huh? sorry man thats gotta suck Inuyasha can be a such a pain in the ass, did you know he blew up my building and then gave me the option to join him or die, I don't believe I ever even got a decent hello. He lacks manners."

"Half brother. And yes he has always been a disgusting thorn in my side."

Kagome dropped her knife, "Knowing you have had to deal with him since he was born makes me feel both bad and makes me want to laugh. I tried to kill him too when we first met. He didn't didn't stop me in such an...interesting way though. hmmm lets see, Sup my names Kagome."

She looked at him expectantly for a few seconds before he put her on the ground, his whip still secure around her wrists. "This Sesshomaru greets you as well human." he reached out one claw and pulled down her bandana, "covers may lead to lies, keep it off and answer. why do you not bear my brothers tattoo?"

"I belong to no one but myself I am loyal to me and only me. loyalty lies in the heart, my heart is not with the Blood Hounds"

Sesshomaru looked her up and down, "It appears you are a prideful and somewhat honorable human, what led you to attack?"

"You are a leader of one of the Three gangs I did so for revenge for my mother who was raped and murdered in front of my eyes and my little brother who died trying to protect her."

"yet you work for one of them."

"I have a deal with your brother."

"Half brother. and what are you doing here in such an important battle?"

"Im an Important girl. my rank is equivalent to Inuyasha's top six."

"Yet the half breed knows your not loyal."

"yeah pretty much."

Sesshomaru grew silent and stayed that way for a few minutes before releasing her wrists, lifting Kagome over his shoulder and jumping onto the roof and walking, only stop when an angry Hanyo jumped into his way snarling, "BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TAKING ONE OF MY MEMBERS AND JUST WALKING AWAY FROM THE FIGHT!?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that the human is not loyal to you, yet you gave her such a high rank in your filthy gang, she must be powerful. Human, if I could make you a better deal would you care to join West Kingdom."

Kagome shrugged against his shoulder, "Sure man what you offering?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl draped over his half brothers shoulder, "KAGOME!"

"yes?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kagome shifted against Sesshomaru to glare at Inuyasha, "I want revenge Inuyasha I have no desire to become one of your mindless bitches, you know this so if given a better offer ill take it. Sooo Fluffy Inuyasha gave me permission to kill the people who destroyed my life and raped my mother even if it was in his own gang, new knives, protection against rape, a nice ass room, and uh Im pretty sure he pays me so I can buy nice clothes and shit...what you got?"

"This Sesshomaru will give you the same permission plus the ability to kill anyone you wish if they bother you, your own armory to fill with anything you desire, if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way they shall be executed immediately, the second largest room in headquarters, all the money you desire and your own personal assistant."

Kagome and Inuyasha both raised their eyebrows, Inuyasha snarled again, ignoring everyone watching from below "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST WANT THE WENCH BECAUSE SHE'S ON MY SIDE!"

Kagome laughed, "You serious about the offer fluffy? what rank do I get and do I have to get your tattoo on my collarbone? oh and can I make fun of you in private?"

Sesshomaru, coldly looked at Inuyasha and set Kagome down behind him, "You can be my second in command, but you must get the tattoo, and I demand respect."

"can I substitute it for something else? and no more calling you fluffy?"

"No."

She sighed, "Sorry fluffy I think Ill stay where I am. I have authority issues my leash is longer with Scruffy."

Inuyasha fehed and glared at her, "oh hell no bitch! Im going to fucking kill you!"

Kagome blinked, "but boss Im doing you a favor." She grinned and grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and swiped her knife at his neck, he dodged just in time, kagome only cutting off his hair instead of his head. "AWE DAMN IT FLUFFY I WAS TRYING TO AVOID THE HAIR SO YOU WOULD STILL BE FLUFFY EVEN AS A DECAPITATED HEAD!" she looked at the hair before tying it in a bundle with her bandana, "I wonder how much crazed fans of your gang would pay for this..."

The crowed below gasped at Kagome's actions while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "your completely fucking insane aren't you?"

Kagome blinked and began backing up, "Nope. Im total sane everyone else is crazy." with that she flung herself of the edge, landing on the balcony below, running into the open door before anyone could process what happened.

Inuyasha starred at the spot where Kagome had been before turning his attention to his brother, "I didn't expect to see you here asshole."

Sesshomaru stared at him coldly before lashing out at him with his whip, "This Sesshomaru did not wish to miss this chance to rid himself of our families greatest shame"

The two began fighting, Inuyasha not bothering with anything but his claws and Sesshomaru calmly lashing away with his whip. The men below had started up again, screams, gunshots, and the sound of tearing flesh filled the air. Inuyasha completely focused on massacring his brother almost missed the buildings tremble and the bang following afterwards. then again. And again. And again. Men from both gangs scurried away from the building and Inuyasha jumped off the roof just in time to see it collapse in a mess of fire and cement, taking his brother with it. Every member of West Kingdom stood frozen while The Blood Hounds burst into cheers, Inuyasha pulled Miroku into a side hug laughing as his top six approached him looking insanely happy, he looked around at them grinning when the thought registered in his brain..._wait no its top seven now...theres Kagome...where is she? the last time I saw her she jumped off the roof an ran into the building..._His grin quickly faded and he spun away from Miroku to face the building, "SHIT!" both shocked members of West Kingdom and now confused members of the The blood Hounds stared at him. He ignored the looks and quickly scanned the crowed for the raven haired lunatic he had met the day before, "KAGOME!"

Sango gasped as realization dawned on her, "OH GOD SHE WAS IN THE BUILDING!"

Kouga, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo's eyes widened as Sango's words struck them, Kikyo looked down at the ground to hide the slight smirk that had made its way onto her face. Inuyasha Just growled and started towards the still burning heap of ruble, "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU! GOD DAMN IT BITCH THIS ISNT FUNNY!" He spun around and Snarled at his remaining men, "FIND HER SHE MUST HAVE ESCAPED SHES NOT THAT STUPID."

No on move.

Inuyasha's vison blurred red as he barked his orders at them, "MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DISLOYALTY." Every Blood Hound ran in different directions calling out Kagome's name, The members of West Kingdom long gone carrying the assumed corpse of their leader. Inuyasha began tearing through the burning ruble, stopping when he saw the gleam of blood, surrounding dust covered black hair. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha felt his heart drop, Her teary blue eyes flashing through his head from the first time they met. He tore the rest of the ruble from her, revealing kagome, her clothing torn soaking in a pool of her own blood. a metal rod was sticking up from her side. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, still unsure as to why he was so worried about the girl he had only met a little over 24 hours ago, "KAGOME OPEN YOUR EYES!" he felt a low whimper rise in his throat and leaned in whispering hoarsely in her ear, "Kagome you can't leave yet you still haven't gotten your revenge."

"shut up mutt face I know that."

Inuyasha looked up in time to see her unearthly blue eyes flutter open, he blinked in surprise and heard the crowed that had apparently gathered gasp. He blinked again as if not believing what he was seeing, "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER THAT?!"

Kagome frowned, "inuyasha.." she coughed, splattering blood on her chin, "Im not for...*cough*..long."

Inuyasha barley registered Sango and Rin's cries at Kagome's soft words, His eyes locked in her odd blue ones. "like hell I would let you die after I just made that crazy ass deal and let you live. you die when I fucking say so!"

Kagome blinked, "pompous...*cough*...ass..i should...*cough*...have tried...harder to ki-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into oblivion.

Inuyasha snarled and pulled her up, metal rod and all. before running off at top speed towards headquaters yelling at Miroku to get the job done and return as quickly as possible.

Miroku blinked and leaned towards Sango, "did boss actually look...worried?"

Sango nodded,"...I-I think so.."

* * *

**Back at headquarters:  
**

Inuyasha burst through the doors, carrying the body of a limp bloody Kagome, Ignoreing the shocked looks of everyone he ran by he made his way down the stairs to the underground medical ward, As he barged through the hallways every doctor he employed froze, "IF YOU LET HER FUCKING DIE YOU ALL DIE TOO!"

Chaos broke out in less than a second and Kagome was rushed off into the emergency room for immediate surgery and and blood transfusions in a desperate attempt to save her, the one doctor who had boldly told Inuyasha that the odds were defiantly not in her favor was shot in the head immediately and inuyasha ordered a nurse to take him to the morgue and clean up the blood before storming off to where they had taken Kagome.

* * *

**there you go next chapter finished.**


	5. Ch 5: Beads

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Inuyasha**

* * *

"ITS BEEN A WEEK WHY THE FUCK HASNT SHE WOKEN UP!?"

"Inuyasha dont yell in here!"

"shut up Sango!"

"Inuyasha...boss I think Sango's right. Its best to stay calm."

"thank you Miroku!" Sango huffed and looked down at the bed where her new friend had been 'resting' for the past week and tried to hold back a sniffle, knowing she had to be strong for Shippo and Rin...none of them had left Kagome's side for more than five minutes since she got out of surgery. "Inuyasha we are lucky its only a coma...her heart stopped during surgery _twice _we should be thankful she't not dead."

Miroku nodded while Shippo and Rin flinched. Shippo took Kagome's hand in his, "Kagome please wake up soon...I miss you and I never got to teach you about tech stuff."

A doctor walked in with Kikyo at his heels, she frowned slightly before speaking calmly, "seriously guys you knew this girl for a day it's messing with our mission objectives to sit around and worry."

Inuyasha grunted, "shut up Kikyo I had high hopes for this girl and she went down trying to take out my brother. she deserves a little respect."

"But she's doing more harm than good. I say we stop the medical care its costing us valuable money, you know how expensive medical care is these days and major care can out a dent in our funding if it goes on for too long."

Rins eyes widened, "b-but that would kill Kagome!"

Kikyo blinked once, "a means to an end. The women should understand, she refused to bear our symbol under the claim she was only loyal to herself she would do the same thing if inuyasha and her had switched places."

Shippo clenched his teeth, "no she wouldn't and i wouldn't want to wear the tattoo that my families murderer might have too."

"but its part of being here. no tattoo means you don't matter dead or alive."

"bu-"

"I told her she could replace it with something else after the mission."

All eyes turned to Inuyasha, Kikyo looked at him shocked for a moment before regaining her composure, "you did? why?"

"she made a good argument...and so do you..so Ill give it three days. if she doesn't wake up by then we will stop treatment."

Rin, Shippo, and Sango spoke at once, "what!?"

Sango practically growled, "But you killed one of our top doctors because he told you she might not live! now your prepared to _kill her?!"_

Inuyasha sighed, "you heard me, now I have shit to do update me if something happens." with that he spun on his heels and walked from the room kikyo following him out.

Sango sighed, "so doctor please tell me you have good news."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "well her vitals are becoming stronger and she may wake up by her...deadline if we amp up treatment."

Miroku frowned, "we should talk to boss ab-"

Sango cut him "amp it up as high as you want. just save her."

Miroku looked at her, "but sango-"

"But nothing fuck what Kikyo wants and fuck Inuyasha for listening to her. Rin, Shippo, lets go find Kagome a welcome back gift in the form of a tattoo replacement." with one last nod to the doctor she stormed out of the room, Shippo and Rin on her heels."

* * *

**back with inuyasha:**

"Inuyasha, this must be very stressful for you. having your new pet so sick." Kikyo stood behind Inuyasha's chair running a had through his hair while he sorted through paperwork.

He frowned at his desk, "Kikyo she's not my pet."

"Oh is that so?" Kikyo moved around to sit in Inuyasha's lap, leaning in to kiss him, "I still think you could use a...distraction though."

her eyes widened when Inuyasha pushed her away slightly, "remember how you asked if Kagome was screwing me to get what she wanted? well maybe you should take a look in the mirror, sex wont make me shorten Kagome's deadline and Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"If anyones my pet its you. I have you well trained for a reason so if I want you, I'll call for you. You can go now."

"B-but!"

"out."

Kikyo clenched her teeth and walked out as calmly as she could. when she shut the door behind her she practically screamed forgetting Inuyasha could still hear her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes from his chair before muttering, "fucking whore should know better than to try toughing my ears."

* * *

**Three days later:**

"boss is something wrong?"

"..."

"Boss?"

"...doctor why did the expenses of Kagome's care _triple _in the past three days?"

"I informed Sango that they could speed up Kagome's recovery if we added in a few additional things into her care, Sango immediately agreed, I was told she had informed you."

"SANGO!"

Sango walked into Inuyasha's office smiling, "yes boss?"

"IT FUCKING TRIPLED SANGO!"

"it was too speed up her recovery, you where going to kill her, I had no choice."

"YOU HAD A CHOICE! AND YOU CHOSE THE WRONG ONE."

Sango glared, "YOU HAD A CHOICE TOO! BUT YOU CHOSE THE WRONG ONE! YOU CHOSE TO LISTEN TO A WHORE AND AGREE TO...TO" she sniffled, "you agreed...to _murder_ my friend who ended up like this trying to rid us of your bastard brother." tears streamed down her face, "but ill agree it was a waste Kagome's still in a coma and now your going to kill her in a few minutes, y-you IDIOT!" she turned and ran from the room before her boss could reply.

Inuyasha sighed and got up, "well lets go down to the medical ward. let everyone say goodbye and shit." The doctor nodded and followed inuyasha down to the underground ward and into Kagome's room. all of his top six where already there. Miroku looked solum, Sango was clearly angry and already mourning the loss of her friend, Rin was sobbing in a chair, Shippo was sniffling trying to hold back tears and hiding his face behind his bangs, Kouga looked as if he was ready to cry too, and Kikyo...Kikyo looked calm and almost bored with the entire thing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome she was still wrapped in bandages and hooked up to monitors, the sound of the heart monitor recording each beat of her heart filled his ears. He was going to stop that sound in a matter of seconds. "did everyone say what they wanted?"

Rin's head snapped up, "your not going to say anything?"

"no. why would I?"

Rin practically screamed at him, "WHY WOULD YOU?! BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Inuyasha's flinch went unnoticed by her, "IF YOU HADENT FORCED HER TO JOIN US SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ON THAT MISSION AND IF YOU HADENT FORCED HER DOWN FROM HER BUILDING _KNOWING _THAT SHE HATES CLOSE COMBAT LEADING HER TO MEET YOUR BASTARD BROTH AND ULTIMATELY BLOW UP A BUILDING SHE WOULD NEVER NEED A MACHINE TO KEEP HER FROM FALLING ASLEEP PREEMINENTLY!" she started sobbing again, "and now your going to finish her off!"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome not wanting to see Rin so angry and upset at him, and he noticed a small flash of purple against the light, "whats that?"

Sango spoke through grit teeth "Its the bracelet, Shippo, Rin, and I made for Kagome as her tattoo replacement. we found the beads at some shop on the border of one of the war zones and made it together. we thought she would like it."

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and looked at the bracelet. it was exactly like his necklace. He blinked once and clenched his fists, "out."

Everyone stared at him before Miroku spoke, "what?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "all of you out." Miroku nodded and led an angry Sango from the room followed by everyone else, when the door shut he flopped down in the chair, "damn it Kagome why didn't you wake up? Its not like I wanted to kill you...well I do..but not like this. Not with you so weak and stuck in this stale room. Not when it feels like your fires gone." He leaned over and brushed some of her hair from her face, noticing the shine had faded from her inky black stands he sighed. "god Kagome why didn't you open your eye's? I had to admit but I might actually miss your stupid blue glare, did I ever tell you your eyes are creepy as fuck? Its like looking at sapphires...literally your eyes look like fucking stones its ridiculous." he stopped speaking when he felt a twitch on the bed.

Slowly he looked at Kagome's face, Her eyes fully and angrily open. she opened her mouth to speak, but was only able to silently cough and take in air.

Inuyasha bolted from his chair and ran for the door, his top six were with a doctor at the end off the hall, he made his way to them and pinned the doctor to the wall. "WHY CANT SHE SPEAK!"

Sango practically growled, "SHES IN A COMA REMEMBER?!"

He tightened his grip on the doctors throat, "NO SHE JUST FUCKING WOKE UP AND TRIED TO INSULT ME BUT SHE COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A FUCKING NOISE WHEN SHE ENDED UP COUGHING WHY IN FUCKING HELL CANT SHE SPEAK?"

The doctor struggled to breath and Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down, "maybe its because she just woke up, Im sure the doctor can explain...if you just _let him go_"

Inuyasha released him and stomped down the hall, followed by all seven people. When they reached the room Kagome was analyzing her bracelet, she looked up as the door shut and tried to speak again, only to start silently coughing again. the doctor immediately walked up to the bed and started feeling Kagome's throat as if Inspecting for damage, "Kagome I'm going to ask you to try not to talk okay? some of your vocal cords could have been damaged in the explosion or you could be in shock...resulting in your inability to speak."

Rin gasped, "will Kagome be okay?"

The doctor looked at her, "she should be fine and _should _be able to speak in another week if her vocal cords were damaged...if its a result of shock..I'm not sure when or if you will hear her voice again." he looked over at the group of people, "Ill give her a panel so she can communicate but ill need her to move in with one of you until she's regained all her strength...I don't think she will stay here considering she has already ripped out her IV."

Inuyasha sighed, "Ill do it." Everyone in the room looked at him shocked and he rolled his eyes, "the rest of you need to start working again and its the least I can do for almost killing her five minutes before she woke up."

Kagome threw her IV stand at his head and flipped him off, clearly pissed. A doctor walked in and Handed her a panel, she started typing furiously on the flat clear surface before holding it up to the room: **fuck you Scruffy! I was floating in and out of conscience since this morning only to hear you planned on killing me and then I get to hear your whole fucking shpill and then when I FINALLY wake up I have to see your stupid face! now you expect me to live with you!? fuck you your sleeping on the couch! or better yet some other room! ill take your room with Sango and Rin. Oh and FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! ****FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH I FUCKING HATE YOU GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF! DIE IN A HOLE! THEN DROWN YOURSELF! oh and Sango, Rin, Shippo? I heard you made my tat replacement I love it, its cute. I can also stuff it down inuyasha's throat to suffocate him while he sleeps...it will be a pain in the ass getting it out but I'm good with knives!**

**- Kagome**

Everyone blinked at the screen before them, Sango laughed and walked over to where Kagome was, hugged her and told her they would have lunch later and she would bring her things to Inuyasha. She then ushered everyone but Inuyasha and the doctor from the room. When they left the doctor told Inuyasha Kagome probably still didnt have full use of her legs, not that she could walk with her injuries anyways. Inuyasha sighed, "okay so then what?"

The doctor pulled a wheel chair from the closet, "she uses this."

Kagome's Panel blipped and the two men looked at her, she was frowning and holding it up: **HELL NO!**

Inuyasha shook his head, "its that or I carry you."

Kagome blinked and typed again: **I would rather use the wheelchair than touch scum like you.**

it took everything Inuyasha had to stay silent until they had left the medical ward and where in the elevator going to the top level to his office. once the doors slid closed he turned to Kagome, "look I thought you weren't going to wake up...If I had known I would never have thought of pulling the plug on you."

Kagome held up her Panel: **I don't talk to worthless dirt bags. oh wait I cant talk, sorry. I don't _type _to worthless dirt bags. **

"come on Kagome we have to go all the way to the 50th floor and then live together for at least a week, would it kill you to try being pleasant?"

**I dont have to worry about that, you where going to kill me anyways right?**

Inuyasha barely suppressed a whine, "Kagome I'm...I'm _sorry _okay?"

Kagome glared at him: **why? why where you going to kill me?**

"Because I didn't think you where going to wake up...it had been a week with no progress I figured you being the lunatic you are would have at least healed a bit."

**So because I ****wasn't fast enough you where just going to let me die in that hospital bed?!**

Inuyasha didn't bother suppressing it this time, he couldn't if he tried. A dog-like whine escaped his throat and he felt his ear's retreat to his skull, "it wasn't because you weren't fast enough...we couldn't afford to keep you alive, trust me I tried to stall hoping you would wake up. Its just to expensive nowadays to do extended periods of medical care at that level, plus what we need for your surgeries and the injections to start your heart again I would have sunk us into the ground. that and the payoff money I sent to the family of the doctor I killed in cold blood. We would have serious issues keeping things running."

Kagome looked at him before typing again: **I needed surgeries...as in plural? and my heart stopped?...why did you kill a doctor?**

"yes you needed several surgeries and your heart stopped twice those Injections cost us a mil each easily, and I killed a doctor for personal reasons..."

Kagome reached across the elevator and grabbed pulled inuyasha over to her. she typed and held up her tablet at his confused look: **you can push me to your fucking room asshole i'm to lazy to do it myself...and thanks for going through that even though I had only been here a day...ill try to be as much use as I can from now on I refuse to be in your debt. **Inuyasha nodded and pushed Kagome to his office when the elevator doors opened when he stopped in the middle of his office she held up her panel: **why are we in your office this is the 49th floor right?"**

"Yeah but the only way to get to the 50th floor is through here, he walked to his desk and typed something on his laptop before picking it up. and handing it to Kagome, "hold this it will take a few seconds."

Kagome looked at him confused about to type a question to him when the bookshelf suddenly slid open reveling a red and gold elevator. she smiled a bit an held up her tablet: **what just gold like the rest of the building wasn't good ****enough? it looks like a fancy entrance to hell.**

Inuyasha chuckled before pushing her into the elevator, he let the doors slide closed and stayed silent as the elevator rose. when they reached his room, kagome dropped her panel. Inuyasha picked it up and handed it to her before taking his laptop, "is everything okay?"

Kagome took a moment to gaze around the huge space, she inwardly sighed in contentment, _this isn't a fucking room its a fucking penthouse! _she took another moment to take in the huge living room before her everything was red, gold, and black with splashes of white thrown in every now and then. a tv took up most of one wall and three hallways led other places into the house she turned back to her panel: **this isn't a room! its a fucking ****penthouse! PENTHOUSE! how big is this place?**

"the whole floor."

**holy fuck!**

Inuyasha shrugged, "No biggie, my room takes up a huge amount of space, so does the pool room."

**you have a pool!?**

"yeah why?"

**I always wanted to learn how to swim! You can teach me as an apology gift okay?**

"Kagome you cant walk much less swim."

**after my recovery then.**

He nodded, "okay whatever."

**How many bedrooms are in here?**

"just mine."

Kagome blinked:** why?**

"Its not like I like visitors."

She rolled her eyes and wheeled herself down one hallway and into a large kitchen, she clasped her hands together happy and decided to raid the fridge before she went back into the huge living room. she grabbed the remote, turned on the huge TV and began digging into a tub of ice cream only to stop and switch to her panel when she noticed Inuyasha's stare: **what the hell are you looking at?**

"Feh. you eat _a lot."_

**Bitch please! you would eat just as much if you lived a shit ton of your life eating pigeons and the occasional non-rabid dog, only to find yourself surrounded by _actual _food!**

Inuyasha laughed and smirked at her, "So you intend to get fat?"

Kagome sneered: **watch it scruffy dog was my ****favorite.**

"feh." with that he walked off into the house muttering about 'crazy wenches' when he reached his room he sighed, _why the bloody fuck did I volunteer for this? I don't want to babysit a lunatic rebel leader who was probably hoping I would die in the explosion with my brother. _he walked into his huge closet and grabbed some grey sweatpants before changing. when he walked back into the living room he noticed Kagome...or a lack thereof. "_fuck!_" He tilted his hair and took a quick whiff of the air before stalking down the hall where Kagome's sent led. He found her in the absolute last room he wanted her to see, "what the hell are you doing in my _private _study!"

Kagome looked at him pointedly: **you call THIS a study?**

He growled, "well calling it my private room sounds fucking creepy and Mirokuish

She rolled her eyes: **well its beautiful...who did these?**

Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise, sure few people had seen this room but those who did had never called it beautiful. they just looked at him oddly, "I did."

It was her turn to blink in surprises, the fact that the annoying bastard before her could do all of this made her feel a mix of sickened and impressed. **oh..all of them?**

"yep."

**But some of them look so...old.**

He glared at her, "well no shit Im 500 years old."

silent coughing, and lots of it. when Kagome regained her composure she typed again: **500 YEARS OLD YOUR KIDDING! YOU LOOK LIKE 20!**

"Wench im a fucking half demon I don't age very fast."

**oh yeah huh?...so how long have you been...painting? drawing? what do I call this? **she swept an arm across the room: **I mean theres art _everywhere._**

Inuyasha shrugged and looked around the room he had filled with every sculpture, painting, and drawing her had ever created, "My mom taught me about art when I was little so a _long _time."

Kagome looked at a painting of a women in a long kimono done in all black ink it looked like it was hundred's of years old, her gaze then shifted to an oil painting of what looked like the view from the rooftop. she turned in her chair and looked at a very uncomfortable and pissed looking Inuyasha: **so you adapt to the different eras well I assume? who's the lady?****  
**

"None of your business."

**girlfriend from a long long _long _time ago you just can't forget? don't tell me your a hopeless romantic? EW! but I must admit she's hot.**

Inuyasha looked at her surprised and slightly disgusted, "BITCH NO ITS MY MOTHER!"

Kagome blinked: **oh well thats awkward for you. anyways why are you shirtless Mr pansy ass painter?**

He growled, "Im not a fucking pansy and Im shirtless because I was going to my private gym."

**Okay cool you go work out, ill stay here.**

"no!"

**why not?**

"no ones allowed in here, its _private _for a reason."

**but its pretty and Ive never really seen art before. not unless you count graffiti.**

"I dont care. out."

Kagome shook her head and wheeled out of the room and down the hall, Inuyasha went the opposite direction to his private gym, he needed to beat the hell out of something to get rid of his headache. Kagome went back to the living room and looked down at her bracelet, _it looks just like Inuyasha's necklace...weird. _she sighed and starred at the TV for the next few hours watching some show called 'demon fight.' the title said it all...the show consisted of demons fighting until one was half dead. not that she minded.

She was so caught up in her show where a spider demon and a hair demon where trapping each other in their own unique webs she didn't even notice inuyasha walk in, "Oi wench its late, Sango brought your clothes to my office so lets get them then head to dinner okay?"

Kagome just nodded and headed to the elevator followed by Inuyasha she was about to exit into his office when it hit her: **wait we are going to dinner? with everyone else?**

He raised and eyebrow and pushed her chair out of the elevator not wanting to wait for her, "yeah why?"

_**No **_**Im not going.**

"why the fuck not?"

**I dont want to seem weak. I refuse to show up looking so vulnerable.**

Inuyasha shook his head and took Kagome's things back up to his place. when he came back down he grabbed her chair, "you'll look weaker with me forcing you in there, you'll look like your running away from them, more so if you don't show up ne?" Kagome glared at him before nodding and wheeling down the hall and clicking the elevator button, Inuyasha close behind the entire time. when they reached the level of the dining hall Inuyasha took note of the fact Kagome raised her chin slightly and set her gaze forward, somehow looking strong in a wheelchair covered in bandages when he knew even some of his strongest men would fail attempting to do as she was. When the doors slid open she wheeled her way out without hesitation ignoring the shocked, predatory, and occasional pitiful glances of the other gang members she made her way down the hallway to the huge dining space. when she entered, everything went silent. Inuyasha faintly registered that not even his top six had seen wheel chair Kagome and that he probably should have given them some warning but he was to busy starring at Kagome..who was acting like nothing had changed at all and was piling food onto her plate like no tomorrow. The room stayed silent as she made her way to where Sango and Rin sat with Ihippo, she put her plate on the table along with her Panel before heaving herself onto the bench seat.

Sango and Rin gasped faintly before Rin spoke up, "Kagome I don't think your supposed to move so much."

Kagome glanced at her before switching the automated voice on her Panel on so she could type with one hand and eat with the other without having to worry about holing it up every five seconds even though she hated the robotic voice on it. **"its fine nothing to flip over Im not so weak jeez."  
**

This time the entire room gasped, everyone but Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Miroku and Kouga walked into the room as it quieted again, Kouga was the first to speak, "Hey boss why the hell is it so quite in here?" Inuyasha just shook his head and nodded towards Kagome. Kouga instantly growled, "So she's injured nothing to stare at!"

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome's tablets robo voice flowed through the air, **"Kouga shut the hell up Im trying to eat here and your growling is pissing me off."**

Kouga side, "sorry Kagome...want a soda?"

**"sure grape sounds good right about now."**

Kouga nodded and picked up Kagome's soda along with his meal before joining the girls and Shippo at the table. Miroku meanwhile walked up to Inuyasha, "she seems to doing fine huh boss?"

Inuyasha growled slightly before muttering under his breath so no one else -demon or human- could hear but Miroku, "Not as fine as you would think, the normal Kagome would have flipped everyone off and given us a five hour spill on how we all are useless bitches with the word fuck every other word."

Miroku's eyes widened with realization, "y-your right. do you think she's okay?"

Inuyasha sighed, "She was fine back in my room, making fun of me an everything maybe its just all the people."

Miroku nodded and walked with Inuyasha to get their food and sit with the rest of them a quick glare around the room had everyone back to they're usual loud selves, when they sat down miroku looks at the other quizzically, "wheres Kikyo?"

Sango stiffened at the sound of her name, Shippo looked down at his plate, and Rin flinched before speaking up, "she said she would rather eat alone in her room then sit with such a weak person.."

Kagome took a sip of her soda as her finger's flew across her Panel; **"oh so she was afraid to see her own reflection in her fork? or are those to hard for her to understand? spoons maybe but I'm not sure they would do justice to her fat head with the way they bend and all. she might freak out and think that her precious head got deformed."**

Sango burst out laughing spraying soda on Miroku who was sitting across from her grinning at Kagome's comment, Shippo and Rin where trying to stifle their laughter with their hands, Kouga was looking at Kagome wide eyed and admiring, and Inuyasha was trying to hide the smirk on his face. not realizing he had said his thoughts out loud, "I think she would be fine with the spoon after all the only thing that women understands is bending."

silence. Then Kouga was on the floor laughing and gasping for breath, Miroku had his head against the table shoulders shaking with laughter, Rin and Shippo had stopped bothering to contain it, Sango was choking on her own laughter, and Kagome was now shaking with silent laughter. **"Okay funny but a little too much information boss."**

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "oh shit I said that out loud?"

Kagome shook harder with her silent laughter, **"yes you did I never pegged you as the desperate type though."**

Inuyasha shrugged, "I can have whatever women I want, And occasionally Im to lazy to look for one. she's easy. sue me."

She grinned, **"so you don't mind sharing women? I mean she is easy after all. gross."  
**

Inuyasha choked on his food, "ugh ew, I never even though about that. she's so power hungry it never crossed my mind she would fuck anyone less powerful."

**"she wouldn't. I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction."**

He rolled his eyes and the two spent the rest of dinner throwing around insults at each other and taking to the rest of the group. when they went back to inuyasha 'room' kagome switched of her Panels speaker and went to shower figuring she could easily get onto the bench of the walk in shower. it took a while to wrap her bandages in plastic so they wouldn't get damaged, prolonging her shower by a good fifteen minuets. when she fished she dried off, carefully changed into her Pajama shorts and a tank top mentally cursing how long everything took while she was injured, hopped back into the wheelchair and exited the bathroom. Only to stop cold at the sight before her, A very topless Kikyo on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome mentally thanked her luck that Kikyo still had her underwear but cursed everything when she heard inuyasha coming and Kikyo turned to glance at her and...scream. Kikyo screamed again, "WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU IN INUYASHA'S BATHROOM!

Kagome was shaking her head and covered her eyes making gagging motions when Inuyasha earbuds in his dog ears walked in he looked at her confused for a second before glancing at his bed and taking out the earbuds, "Kikyo why are you naked? You said you had business to discuss which is the _only _reason I let you up here. I told you to wait in the living room while I finished something In my private study."

Kikyo regained her previously lost composure and sent Kagome a cold glare, "yes I know but I heard your shower running and thought we could have a little fun"

Kagome began wheeling out of the room and Inuyasha looked at her confused before grabbing her chair and hissing into her ear, "Where do you think you going?"

Kagome smirked and typed on her panel: **out so you can have some...fun..ew..gross..no...ewwwwwwwww, i want to gouge out my eyes from seeing her practically naked I mean seriously? I get it she's a beautiful women but honestly I don't like seeing naked people. and before I gouge my eyes out I want to see your newest artwork.**

Inuyasha kept a firm grip on Kagome's chair, "Kikyo put your fucking clothes on I don't wanna fuck, is that why you came here?"

Kikyo shook her head and pulled on her shirt, "No boss, I wanted to talk about my next mission."

Inuyasha sighed, "what about it?"

"I dont want to go."

Kagome was out of her chair in an instant and punching Kikyo in the face, Inuyasha caught her before she collapsed, "WHAT THE HELL KAGOME YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO STRAIN YOURSELF!" Kikyo looked at her shocked and raised her hand to strike back but Inuyasha caught it and snarled, "don't you fucking dare Kikyo touch her and Ill fucking kill you! now go get ready for your mission."

"but."

"NOW!" Kikyo grabbed her things and shamelessly left the room, Kagome glaring at the back of her head. Inuyasha sighed and placed Kagome on the silk sheets of his bed, "why did you do that? I didn't save your life for you to over stress and permanently damage yourself."

He handed Kagome her tablet and she immediately replied: **doesn't want to go, she didn't _want to go _so she decided to come here and not only complain but shamelessly climb into your bed and attempt to sleep with you first. DOES THAT BITCH NOT EVEN KNOW HER OWN POSITION?! YOUR HER BOSS HER LEADER NOT HER LOVER SHE HAS PROBABLY NEVER EVEN BEEN IN A POSITION AS HIGH AS YOURS SHES JUST A GREEDY WHORE AND IT ****DISGUSTS ME! AND YOU DISGUST ME FOR EVEN SLEEPING WITH THAT!****_  
_**

Inuyasha felt a small purr in the pit of his throat oddly pleased by Kagome's thoughts, "My thoughts exactly but you didn't have to punch her and possibly injure yourself for it, She oversteps her bounds my questioning me. and Im considering lowering her rank or killing her for it."

**oversteps her bounds...dont I do that?**

Inuyasha smirked, "all the time."

She frowned: **are you going to demote me or kill me?****  
**

"No unlike her, _you _have been a position I consider as high as mine because of your accomplishment in such a short time and the fact you where able to create the strongest rebel force being a young girl deserves some respect. your used to being on the streets in high power fighting your way through so I let it go."

**boss don't tell anyone this but...maybe your not so bad.**

"of course Im not Im fucking amazing. bout time you realized it."

Kagome rolled her eyes: **your such an ass.**

"feh. Maybe your just crazy."

**i thought we already covered that I am..and Scruffy?**

"hmmm?"

**maybe being one of The Blood Hound's wont be so bad. Im still not getting the tat though I like my ****bracelet. its like your necklace...and I did used to be a leader so the beads fit**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, Her blue eyes happily examining her bracelet, her raven locks spilling across his red silk pillows. He lowered his gaze and scanned her body before shaking his head, _Im letting what Miroku said to me before Kagome's first mission get to me I'm not attracted to this lunatic never will be._ "Yeah sure just keep the damn thing on. Now get some sleep the sooner your healed the sooner your out of here" with that Inuyasha got up and left the room, not realizing that for the first time Kagome had admitted to being one of them, not until he was in his private study continuing the peculiar sketch he had started before Kikyo had called.

* * *

**Okay so I have decided to make Kagome's eyes look like literal sapphires in this Fanfic (no it was not a metaphor used by inu, sorry romantic people he was being blunt) I figured it would be really cool to be a vengeful badass with eyes that look like gems. And for once I actually give a shit if people review (****don't get me wrong I appreciate that y'all do and I read them and its nice to know you like my story!) but this time I want to know what you think of Kagome's inability to speak and want to know how many chapters you think it should last or if it should be permanent.  
**


	6. Ch 6: Kagome's Rules

**Hello! I want to thank Soul Hunt for his/her idea that actually helped me figure out what I wanted to do with Kagome's muteness :P**

**anyways ON WITH THE STORY **

**oh but first that stupid thing so I don't get sued...DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning wrapped in a comfortable silk pool, sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains over one of the many windows in the room, she blinked and looked at the clock on the nightstand, then proceeded to fall from the bed in shock.

Inuyasha was sorting through mission reports in his office when his sensitive ears picked up a low thump from somewhere above him, He instantly typed in his passcode and darted towards his hidden elevator. Once her was upstairs he looked around frantically before darting to his bedroom and throwing open the door, "KAGOME!" He caught a glimpse of Purple beads and white fang from the corner of his eye and turned his gaze to his nightstand, Kagome's feet where still on the bed, her right hand raised showing him the alarm clock, her bracelet glittering in the sunlight. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. he froze in his spot when her saw her, one arm thrown over her forehead, black hair sprawled around his silk sheets, face flushed, long legs resting half on half off his bed, and her tank top ridding up so far he could see the underside of her breasts. He felt a sudden wave of shame at the fact he had to remind him self repeatedly that the mute girl covered in bandages that had just fallen off his bed was not and erotic sight and that he wasn't attracted to this girl. He forced his gaze from the rise and fall of her chest to the alarm clock in her hand, "what?" She glared at him and wiggled into a sitting position - much to Inuyasha's relief - before pointing at the time, it read 2:30PM he looked from the alarm clock back to Kagome, "okay its 2:30 so what"

Kagome threw the clock at him in response and tried to pull herself up.

Inuyasha sighed, "wench you aren't supposed to strain yourself." He walked over to her, picked her up and placed her into her wheelchair, "so wheres your panel?"

He huffed and pointed to the nightstand, He swiftly picked it up and handed it to her, she instantly began typing: **why the bloody fuck didn't you wake me up?**

"doctor said you need rest so I gave it to you."

**I have never slept so much in my entire fucking life!**

Inuyasha gave her a pointed look, "what do you call that ten day coma then"

**That was different asshole it was a COMA!**

Inuyasha shrugged, "you want breakfast?"

Kagome glared at him: **Its not breakfast at 2:30**

"Fine whatever you wanna eat or not?"

Kagome nodded and started to wheel towards the elevator, when they got down to Inuyashas office he stopped her before she reached the door she gave him a weird look: **what now?**

"I had my number and Sango's installed in your Panel so you can contact us if you need anything but everyones out on missions right now so its just me."

**Your being oddly nice.**

He smirked, "the sooner your better the sooner you can work."

Kagome nodded and left the office. she went down to the dining hall to see who was on Kitchen duty she found a large demon woman with solid black eyes, when the women looked up at her she raised her tablet: **got any grub?**

The women nodded and started rummaging around the Kitchen when her sandpapery voice echoed in the hall, "sandwich work for you?"

Kagome was mildy surprised the women had offered to make her something but nodded anyways: **sure.**

The women looked at her and frowned as she worked, "It true you got that way blowing up a building in an attempt to kill West Kingdoms leader?"

Kagome switched the voice on her tablet on so the women wouldn't have to work and look up every five seconds, **"yep."**

"It also true you used to lead the Shikon Rebels?"

**"yeeeepppp."**

The Women made eye contact with Kagome the for the first time since they met, "Then wouldn't a smart girl like you know the odds of making out of that building when you decided to blow it up the way you did?"

Kagome paused for a moment, **"your the first to figure that out congrats. and as for the odds, there where none. there was no way in hell I was making it out of that building. the bomb's where set of purposefully on the idea of Inuyasha being closer to the edge then Fluffy, giving boss barley enough time to get off but not the enemy."****  
**

"It was your first mission why take the risk?"

**"we where out numbered and Inuyasha was injured he was slower than ****usual, I doubt he would admit it if anyone asked, but Im good at reading people its how Ive survived for so long. point being, I saw an opportunity to rid this war of a major player, save a few of our mens lives, and possibly keep or boss from losing an arm or a leg maybe even his life."**

The women nodded, "but why do it at all if you didn't want to be one of us?"

Kagome's response was unexpected, she looked at the camera raised her right wrist and kissed her bracelet, **"is that enough of an answer for you boss?"**

The cooks eyes widened, "how did you-"

**"know? well no one knows I didn't want to join except me, the boss, and his top six. like you said I'm a smart girl. I know he's listening and watching, he may be slow but not completely stupid, he had over a week to wonder why I did what I did."**

The women gave a low laugh, "the names Nora kid your welcome in my kitchen. anytime heres your sandwich. now run along and get back on your feet. The Blood Hounds need a girl like you." she leaned in and whispered into Kagome's ear, "Im sure Inuyasha could use a girl like you in his life too if you know what I mean."

Kagome rolled her eyes, **"ew. never."**

Nora laughed, "whatever you say kid but listen good Nora knows all, and think will yah he must of spent millions putting you back together, have you asked yourself why?"

**"Im useful. Im not only a good fighter but provide connections and outside input."**

Nora just raised an eyebrow, "sure honey true but as I said Nora knows all. run along now I have work to do."

Kagome nodded and took her sandwich before wheeling off back to Inuyasha's office, when she reached her destination she wheeled up to his desk and turned off her Panels voice and typed again: **get the answers you wanted? you could have just asked you know.**

He scanned her message and sighed, "If I had even started to ask you, you would have given me a smart ass answer and never replied again I figured a curious cook would be easier. and what was with the kiss thing?"

**True my answer would have probably been rude but I figured you would ask eventually anyways. and as for the kiss thing, you tell me.**

He glared at her and ran a hand through his hair, "I have no Idea what it meant but Im guessing your not going to tell me."

**I honestly dont even know myself...Im bored.**

He looked at her like she had grown a second head, "you _just _got up and had a sandwich you haven't been up long enough to be bored!"**  
**

**But I would ****usually be doing laps or jumping around buildings by now...I like to keep busy. it bothers me to feel useless**

"fine how about you watch over new recruit's and help place them?"

**Sure what do I need to do?**

"Have them do an obstacle course a few fighting thing assess how you think their strengths are and then have them fight each other."

**Cool I get to watch them beat the shit out of each other and then control their fate :)**

"Im beginning to re-consider this."

**Don't. I wont kill them probably, We rank 5-1 one being the highest right?**

"yeah one is if you think they should be ranked up with me, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and the others if you think you find a one call me."

**what if they are like Shippo?**

"thats why you read their files."

**okay just let me get changed.**

"whats wrong with what you have on now?"

**I'm wearing a thin tank top and no bra.**

"true." he typed in the code and waited for Kagome to come back...wearing her super short yoga shorts and a sports bra, "and how is that get up better?"

**this is for working out duh.**

Inuyasha shook his head and tied on his bandana, "C'mon lets go, I have to introduce you and myself before I can go back to work." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha down to the training room where they had first fought, there was about 20 people there not including one member who was currently talking to the group, Kagome recognized him from her mission a little over a week prior. when he noticed them He smiled at her quickly much to her surprise and stepped down. Inuyasha Imediatly took his place, "okay! so Im Inuyasha, your new boss got it?"

The group nodded

"good makes my life fucking easy if you have any questions ask the member giving you assessments okay? Kagome get your ass up her."

Kagome rolled her eyes and switched her panels voice on before wheeling up to Inuyasha, almost every new recruits eyes widened at the sight of her and she smirked, **"way to make a speech boss."**

the new recruits gasped at the sound of the robotic voice and Kagome's response towards their new boss, Inuyasha chose to ignore it as Kagome was, "feh. you know I have shit to do. _anyways. _this is Kagome, she will be assessing you, bye."

Inuyasha handed her their files and walked over to the man from earlier to talk what Kagome assumed as business. She rolled her eyes and turned to the group, which she noticed was all male,_ must be hard to get into a huge gang as a women,_ she brushed of the thought and typed, **"okay before we get started as boss said Im Kagome Ill be assessing you, any questions?"**

one guy raised his hand and Kagome nodded towards him, "yeah...how did you get that way?"

Kagome blinked and started typing but before she could finish another new recruit spoke up, "Obviously the women was too week to handle something and got fucked up!"

A few men laughed but stopped at Inuyasha and the other demons growl, Kagome rolled her eyes and shot the two a look instantly shutting the two up and earning a sheepish grin from the man Inuyasha was talking to, Ren was his name is she recalled. **"well maybe before I ****explain how I got this way I aught to tell you who I am, Have any of you heard of the Shikon Rebels?"**

every man nodded.

**"well good. Im Kagome Higurashi and I was their leader ****until a little over a week ago when I joined The Blood hounds, Ren hand me a Knife please, Oi smartass who called me weak stand by that wall over there like a good dipshit while I tell you all a story."**

the two men did as they where told the second, more reluctantly than the first

Kagome started playing with one of the knifes she was handed and threw a smirk at Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall watching and grinning, she returned her gaze to see all the new recruits looking at him curiously, **"well heres your story kiddies, I joined The Blood Hounds and quickly made Boss's top six into a top Seven so asswhipe who called me weak I wanna fight when Im better got that? lets see how long it sees for me to knock you on your ass...actually I bet I could now if you really wanna try me. anyways I got like this because on a mission I blew up a building with The boss of West Kingdom on it and successfully killed him or at least impaired him for quite some time, I knew I would ****either die or be seriously injured like I am."**

the men all stared all wide eyed and Inuyasha eyed the way Kagome was holding the knife suspiciously, the way she was twirling it against the light seemed oddly familiar only when he caught a glimpse at the cold look in her eyes as she raised the knife did he recognize why, _shit, _"DUDE GET THE FUCK OFF THAT WALL!" The man instantly reacted to his bosses command and the knife grazed the side of his face right by his eye, the rest of the room let out various startled sounds, the man cursed and cradled his face, Ren looked faintly surprised but inuyasha guessed he had recognized the look shortly after the knife was thrown. Inuyasha growled, "GOD DAMNIT KAGOME AM I GOING TO HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE ABOUT YOU?!"

Kagome looked at him, **"****probably, he did call me weak after all I wanted to see how well he could dodge..."** with that she threw another knife In inuyasha direction which he dodged with ease, **"see you have been good at it since the moment I met you. I assumed that if he considered me weak then he could handle at least that. I was unaware he was a pansy ass...I guess I should have read his file ne?"****  
**

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he laughed a little, "OKAY SO NEW RECRUITS I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS BUT THIS WOMEN RIGHT HERE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO FIGHT! AND SHE IS ONE OF MY TOP FIGHTERS, SHES ALSO A LUNATIC...SO DONT PISS HER OFF." he looked at Kagome, "don't kill anyone, your supposed to be recovering! you woke up from your coma yesterday and now your throwing knives at people, chill will yah?"

**"just getting back on my feet boss." **Inuyasha rolled his eyes before leaving the room, once he was gone Kagome turned back to the group of new recruits, noticing the one who had questioned her had obtained a bandage, **"anymore questions?"****  
**

one guy bravely raised his hand, "yeah, will you go out with me? your _really _hot."

Kagome blinked at him, **"I don't think anyone has ever called me hot before...thanks? but no relationships are something I despise." **the guy grinned and said it was worth a shot and he meant it when he said she was hot. Kagome smirked, **"okay guys warm up while I read your files. then Ill personally asses your abilities okay?" **the men nodded and immediately did as they where told she scanned through the files and picked out a few she found interesting to go first when she had read them through she called them into the glass room one by one to asses their abilities, by the time that was finished she noticed a few of the men starring at her curiously, **"what?"**

one brave man spoke up, "well we aren't doubting you or nothing but we where wondering how you got so highly ranked so fast we heard _very _few if any people get up there right of the bat."

**"simple. I Impressed Inuyasha."**

she was met with a chorus of 'how's'

**"I dont know ask him, it could have been when I tried to kill him the moment we met, or when he saw me murder to people and rob them after they had killed someone, oh or it could have been when I beat him in a fight using my quick thinking."**

"HEY! you only fucking beat me because you cheated." Inuyasha threw a soda at her head which she instantly caught. "Damn doctor said you need to eat so I brought you food an here you are making me look weak."

**"oh good Im hungry, and Im not making you look weak, I just analyzed the situation if we where going of strength you would have ****beat me easily I didn't cheat I won by strategy."  
**

Inuyasha grunted and handed her her food, "how is flashing me strategy?"

Kagome didn't notice the new recruits jaws drop and eyes fly to her chest nor did notice inuyasha death glare at all their heads, **"it distracted you ****didn't it?"**

"I was not expecting that from a women like you."

**"expect the unexpected. its on my rule list."**

"you have a list?"

**"yeah its in my diary."**

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "you have a _diary?"_

**"Is that really so hard to ****believe?"**

"yes."

Kagome looked at the new recruits only to find them nodding in agreement, one asked if she could share her list she looked at him like he was crazy, **"no."**

Inuyasha smirked, "but I wanna hear this."

She glared at him, **"your ****going to make me even if I say no huh?"**

"Oh yeah."

She shook her head, **"fine ill tell you newbies what I ****think will be useful to you. ready?" **they all nodded and Kagome began, **"okay so first off I have this list memorized word for word, so don't ask if anything makes no sense to you. secondly Im only telling you three rules. lets start with rule number 4; don't suck at lying, you'll die then. Ruled number 7; failure is not an option, it could kill you. and last but not least the rule that got me here. rule number 19; If your find yourself captured by the enemy, mind fuck them. they will be less likely to kill you if you intrigue them."**

silence. followed by the distinct sound of Inuyasha's palm hitting his face. he growled, "_seriously?"_

Kagome grinned, **"hey it worked didn't it?"**

Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the floor next to Kagome, "how long is that thing anyways?"

Kagome shrugged, **"like 37 rules, I add onto it occasionally."**

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome's now empty food tray, before walking away, "finish up and get to bed soon its already ten and you need rest. that and I don't want to wait up for you for too long."

Kagome nodded and looked back at the recruits, who where staring up at her wide eyed. she raised a brow, **"what?"**

one of the scrawnier men answered, "y-your sleeping with the boss!"

Kagome choked on her soda and typed frantically, **"oh ewwww god no! Im staying with him until im recovered so he can make sure recovery goes okay! the rest of his top seven are on missions so its not like they can help out!"**

the men nodded, some a little disbelievingly and Kagome continued assessments by the time she had finished ranking everyone and sending them off to their assigned section rooms it was almost midnight, she made her way to Inuyasha's office. he looked up from his laptop when Kagome wheeled in, "you finished?"

**"no I abandoned them all from boredom."**

"your sarcasm doesn't have the same effect in a robotic voice."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha typed in his code, the moment they where back on his floor, he went straight to his room for a shower and Kagome went to the Kitchen. when Inuyasha had finished his shower and was on his way out of the room he noticed a worn our pink book with a lock on it lying on the nightstand. He took a quick look around before swiftly walking over to the nightstand and opening the lock with a claw. He opened the book, a table of contents was on the first page by dates except one labeled 'rules.' it was in the back of the book. Inuyasha quickly flipped to the back and read it over:

_1) alway's watch your own back, everyone else will suck at it I promise_

_2) never trust anyone, everyone lies_

_3) lie to everyone, they wont have anything against you then_

_4) dont suck at lying, you'll die then._

_5) always have a back up plan. you'll need it eventually_

_6) make sure you never need your backup plan, if you do it means you already failed once._

_7) failure is not an option. it could kill you_

_8) don't be afraid to kill your allies_

_9) theres no such thing as allies. people are selfish get over it._

_10) never fall in love. its the worst type of ally and a weakness_

_11) If you fall in love, kill yourself it saves trouble._

_12) Ignore rule number 11, you should always kill the other person_

_13) fresh water is Key to survival gather it when you can. (god that should have been rule # 1)_

_14) dont be afraid to die, everyone does it eventually._

_15) Expect the unexpected_

_16) dont be predicable_

_17) hope the enemy doesn't live by rule number 15, if they do your fucked._

_18) If you you have a problem and you cant hit it or blow it up its emotional, kill that part of you right away._

_19) If your find yourself captured by the enemy, mind fuck them. they will be less likely to kill you if you intrigue them_

_20) If you capture the enemy, duct tape there mouth shut so they don't intrigue you. thats dangerous_

_21) avoid cameras, people who want to kill you will recognize you even if your not photogenic._

_22) hide your gender! makes the enemy cautious._

_23) Try not to kill boring prisoners before interrogation, you could lose information that way._

_24) never stand directly below someone to drain their blood, even if your distracted by something else._

_25) make the path to your home as confusing as possible._

_26) never go home directly always go somewhere else first. just in case._

_27) ovoid. creepy. neighbors._

_28) scratch number 27 ovoid all men they're perv's_

_29) Knives are your friends, don't try new weapons unless you have to..._

_30) dont ignore rule 29, it ends badly_

_31) if there isn't a way out (or in) make one_

_32) Have Hojo watch **that**._

_33) watch who you land on when you blow up a building it could be one of you biggest enemy's_

_34) dont leave people you know are a little...out there. in charge._

_35) dont be too quick to jude the enemy unless you have to._

_36) Inuyasha might not be so bad, try to be nicer to him_

_37) break into Inuyasha's private study every chance you get Its a nice place._

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the list, _okay so that was...very Kagome...what exactly is the thing she left that Hojo kid to watch. where is kagome anyways? she must have heard the shower turn off unless she no longer in the kitchen..._His eyes widened, "shit number 37...KAGOME!" he darted down the hallway and into his private study...where Kagome was about to take the cloth that was covering last nights sketch off, "STOP!"

She froze and turned her head to him confused before holding up her panel**: ****what?**

"just don't touch that if you want to, look around a the other ones just this once. but NEVER touch that one even if you break in here again if you do Ill kill you."

Kagome just blinked and nodded her head, deciding to try for the covered artwork another time. after about an hour she decided to clock in and call it a day. she wheeled back to Inuyasha's room and fell asleep almost Instantly when she hit the bed, The covered work still on her mind.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when Kagome left and looked back at his sketch, removing the cloth. "damn it why did I even draw this?" Inuyasha raised his claws to destroy it but couldn't find the courage or even the will to do so...every time he looked at it he grew weak again. with one last growl he covered it up and headed off to the couch to sleep. he would decide where to hide the damn sketch from Kagome in the morning.

* * *

**there you people go! have fun thinking about what the hell _that _is and what inuyasha drew. I'm sure someone has already figured it out Im not that creative. just fucking with yall I hope none of you know and I doubt you do. yay me. what hojos guarding is easier to figure out though...im almost ashamed at how un creative that one was...**


	7. Ch 7: The Deal

**okay so first off i want to thank Nezumi-24-7 for my cover photo! its awesome and I love it**! **thats pretty much all i have to say because i'm boring like that..**

**anyways, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha I WAS A FREAKING TODLER WHEN THE MANGA WAS RELEASED! **

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to the light of dawn. The night before she had opened the curtains in hope's to wake up before Inuyasha, and sneak into his private study. no one tells Kagome what to do especially not a dog, she got out of bed and tip toed past the wheelchair, _fuck the god damn doctor I'm sick of this thing and its too fucking loud. S_he walked out of the room and down the hall as quietly as possible. she stopped in the living room to make sure Inuyasha was still asleep before heading to his private study and picking the lock. She grinned as the door swung open without a sound, she padded into the room and straight to the covered piece before reaching out and pulling away the fabric. if she could have gasped she would have, she found herself starring into a black and white a sketch of two eyes the only was color in the irises, a striking blue resembling sapphires shrouded in smoke. Tears seemed to drip from them and down the page, each tear mirroring part of a broken city, everything in the sketch screamed of pain, hatred, loss, and fear. Kagome staggered back, she knew those eyes, she absolutely hated those eyes. Those where her eyes at there most raw, she hated it, she hated the sketch for showing how she felt but she hated Inuyasha for even drawing them, she hated how it meant he knew. He knew how she felt when she was vulnerable. She took another few steps back and jumped when she hit something hard and warm, she turned to see two angry golden eyes starring directly into her own.

Inuyasha looked from her to the sketch and growled lightly, "what did I tell you about that sketch?"

Kagome looked down and shook her head, realizing she had left her panel in his room.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I told you not to touch it right?"

Kagome nodded eyes still focused on her bare feet.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, he noticed instantly when she started trembling. "why are you shaking? is it because I said I would kill you?"

She shook her head and still refused to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha noticed this and growled louder forcing her attention back to him, he stopped when he saw tears pooling in her eyes, "why then? and why the tears now when you have readily accepted death so many times before."

Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, he Instantly let go and she ran from the room.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before glaring at the sketch, "I should have just destroyed the fucking thing." With one last glance he left the room to go after Kagome, when he reached his room and tried the knob he found it locked. "Kagome open the door."

Silence.

He growled lightly, "c'mon Kagome we need to talk about this open the damn door." His keen ears picked up shuffling on the other side of the door, when Kagome unlocked the door he instantly pulled it open and walked into the room, when he closed the door behind him she bolted for the bathroom. he caught up with her and stopped the door before she could close it and pulled her out, "I cant talk to you if your hiding in the bathroom now can I?" she shook her head and he directed her towards his bed when she sat down on, he walked over, crouched down on the floor and looked up at her, "So what was with the trembling and the tears?"

She looked away from him.

"was it because I drew your eyes?"

She shook her head.

He grabbed her Panel and handed it to her, "just tell me..._please."_

She snatched the panel from him: **I hate you**

"you don't."

**I do too I hate anyone who knows.**

"knows what?"

**that I'm still effected.**

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang, he growled before answering, "this had better be important." the person on the other line spoke and inuyasha visbly stiffened before looking at Kagome and hanging up the phone, "Well it look's like Sango and them are back from their missions...and you have visitors in the main courtyard." Kagome got up and started walking to the door, previous conversation forgotten, but was stopped by Inuyasha, "Kagome, chair. now."

She glared at him.

"If you want to get better faster the doctor says you have to use it."

She flipped him off but complied, wheeling out of the room and to the elevator quickly. when her and Inuyasha reached his office she waved a quick hello to his top six, glared at Kikyo and then left the room, heading to the first floor of the building. The courtyard had confused Kagome when she first saw it, mainly because it isn't really even a courtyard. theres one on almost every level of the building, resembling different environments, the members are free to use them for any purpose as long as they where authorized to be on that level of course. The courtyards in a way where a different entity in themselves, they had their own elevators connecting to each other they seemed like an amazing opportunity for training to her. She liked the one on the first floor the most, it was the main courtyard and it resembled a jungle. When the elevator doors opened on the first floor she was greeted by a bored looking Inuyasha. she raised a brow and pointed up figuring it would be explanation enough.

He gave her a pointed look, "your visitors have caused quite the commotion, it would be worse if you went in there alone."

She rolled her eyes:** who's visiting?**

"Its a surprise."

She looked at him annoyed and headed to the courtyard, when the doors slid open and she made her way into the huge space she nearly dropped her panel from what she saw. in the distant clearing of the jungle landscape she saw what looked like every member of the main Shikon Rebel base, aka her old classmates. She grinned and switched on her Panels speaker before making her way into the clearing, Inuyasha close behind.**  
**

The moment she got into the clearing she noticed a few weary Blood Hounds looking around and smirked, her smirk turned into a delighted smile when she saw Hojo, Eri, and Ayumi make there way into the center to great her. That smile instantly faded when when Hojo spoke, "oh god leader...I-I heard that you where badly wounded in the explosion by one of our men and we hadn't heard from you in over a week we got worried..and decided to come down to see if you had you know...died..then when we get here...well thats a whole different story...we were told you were alive and demanded to see you. Leader what happened to you?"

Kagome looked around the clearing, **"Hojo..why the fuck would you need everyone to simply check if i was still breathing? as you can see Im fine." **Everyone in the Shikon Rebels gasped and Kagome rolled her eyes, **"seriously Im sick of all the gasping. Its not that big of a shock."**

Hojo blinked and nodded, "well everyone was worried and we couldn't decide who to send plus I figured that it would make it easier to get in here...what happened to you?"

**"fair enough...and well long story short I became a suicide bomber who didn't die until surgery, in which I died twice, fun right? oh and I didn't write you because I was in a coma for ten days. I lost my ability to speak from either emotional or physical trauma they are not quite sure. oh and I can walk but Im in this stupid fucking chair to heal faster...ah! I just came up with rule number 38! thank you Hojo."**

Hojo blinked, "so you should get better right?"

**"like one tiny bomb and some scrap metal can keep me down."**

The group of people cheered and Hojo grinned just as the doors of the courtyard opened and Kikyo stormed passed Kagome and Inuyasha, the rest of his top seven halted beside them. Kikyo stormed right up to Hojo and pointed a gun in his face, "what are they all doing here? when I had initially heard that a large amount of Shikon Rebels here I brushed it off as ridiculous but had to see for myself what is the meaning of this boss?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "They wanted to visit the wench. Don't question my decision to allow it Kikyo."

Hojo kept his eyes trained on the gun, "that and we wanted to propose a deal..can someone get her to remove the gun from my face."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "Gun down. now."

She complied but tuned it around a pistol whipped Hojo.

Inuyasha growled but froze when Kagome got up from her chair and threw it at Kikyo in rage, he had seen her angry before but never _this _pissed off, "YOU LITTLE WHORE HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DEFY YOUR BOSS AND HIT ONE OF MY MEN! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Kagome's rant ended in a fit of coughing, "Damn it..*cough*...that would have sounded a lot be- *cough*-tter...if It didn't sound like..."she took a deep breath to stop another series of coughing, "someone ran my throat through a cheese grater." She ignored the shocked looks from Inuyasha and the Blood Hounds behind her and walked over to Hojo, "you okay Hojo?"

Hojo smiled, "dont talk to much still its bad for your vocal chords."

"and guns are bad for your face but I guess you never got the memo."

He chuckled and almost winced at the pain, he looked over her shoulder in an attempt to block it out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Kagome noticed and turned to see what he was looking at, she smiled when she saw kikyo on the ground looking up at Inuyasha in shock with blood running down her face, "so you finally decided you had enough?"

He glanced at Kagome, "I can only be tolerant for so long, Kikyo I will punish you for this later, out."

She blinked, "bu-"

He snarled at her and she stood, glaring at Kagome who rolled her eyes, "Bitch this is your fault not Scruffy's and not mine."

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it and left the room at another snarl from Inuyasha. He sighed and rolled his shoulders when she left, "Incompetent little whore." Kagome snickered and he looked up, "women get back in your damn chair."

Kagome smiled and pointed at the ground underneath a nearby tree, "the terrain was too rough and it broke."

Rin, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga laughed. Miroku grinned and Inuyasha tried not to laugh, "_yeah _the terrain heres a real killer."

Kagome nodded, "yep its a damn shame it flew to protect me and then..."

Inuyasha chuckled, "a tree popped up out of nowhere and killed it?"

Kagome shook her head in fake disappointment, "yep those damn trees. evil I tell yah."

He rolled his eyes before walking over to her and picking her up, "well don't worry theres plenty more chairs in the medical ward, we will just get you a new one."

She glared at him oblivious to everyone staring at her and Inuyasha in shock, "but boss we have guests and one of them has important business with you, I cant possibly post pone that for you."

He -also oblivious to anything but the angry girl in his arms- smirked, "Ah but Kagome Hojo needs bandages anyways and Sango will gladly take the rest of them to the cafeteria for some food while we are gone."

Realizing she just lost the argument she huffed and looked away from him, "fine."

With that Inuyasha nodded towards a still wide-eyed Sango, "well since theres a ton of em spilt em up into groups between you and take em up in different elevators at a time, hurry up. come on Hojo." without waiting for a reply Inuyasha started walking, knowing Sango and them would immediately get to work and that Hojo would follow him as long as Kagome was there.

when they reached the hallway and made their way to the elevator Hojo spoke up, "sooo wheres the medical ward?"

Inuyasha glanced at him before stepping into the elevator, "underground."

Hojo blinked, "oh..why?"

"Just incase we get bombed or something similar, while the rest evacuate the injured are safe underground. it might take a while to reach them but its better than them being dead."

Hojo shifted uncomfortably on his feet from Inuyasha's bored and relatively uncaring tone, _he had hit that other women too..is Kagome okay here? _"uh..well that was a smart idea."

Inuyasha shrugged, "we where bombed 20 years back before official beginning of this war after a huge battle, hundreds of us died because they where in the medical ward on the first floor, I had it moved underground when the building was re-built."

"official begining?"

"yeah the official war didn't begin for another seven years but all three main players are demons, we have lived a long time kid. we are usually good about keeping our little feud under the radar but it occasionally blows up..." he paused for a moment, "but this ones probably the worst, we have never pulled a whole country into chaos. sure we have started a few wars among the humans but never something like this."

Hojo was slightly taken aback by Inuyasha's tone, he sounded not only uncaring but maybe even a little bit amused, "o-oh..."

Kagome chose this moment to jump in, "hey flea bag we're here."

she pointed at the open doors and he stepped out Hojo on his heels, the moment he walked into the lobby everything went silent, then chaos tree doctor immediately ran up and asked if Kagome was okay, Kagome glared at them and swatted one of their hands away, and Inuyasha growled, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN! SHES FINE WE JUST NEED A NEW WHEELCHAIR AND SOME BANDAGES!"

the room instantly silenced and breathed a sigh of relief. a doctor went to get what they needed and another gave Kagome some medicine for her vocal chords after hearing her cuss everyone out under her breath, Hojo sat in a chair very confused, "what was that all about?"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha shrugged, "probably because last time I carried Kagome in here she was dying and I killed a man because he pissed me off."

Hojo looked at him dumbfounded, "because he made you mad?"

Kagome nodded and pointed a finger gun at Inuyasha head, "yep I was passed out but I heard he shot em right between the eyes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "oh look Kagome your new chair is here."

she glared at the wheelchair, "God I hate that thing.."

Hojo smiled at her, "its alright Kagome when your better you can run around all you want. besides it it kind of reminds me of that time freshman year when you jumped off the school roof..why did you do that again?"

Kagome laughed, "oh yeah! I remember that I was all like 'I can do anything without fear or hesitation!' and some asshole was all like, 'then prove it jump off the roof!' so I-"

"-you shot out of your desk screaming, 'watch the window bitches!' and the next thing we know your flying past the window a huge grin on your face. the whole school was in an uproar about it and when the nurse tried to get you to use a wheelchair you looked at her like she was an idiot and said, 'fuck no women that stupid thing would make me look like-"

"-a pansy ass bitch. I just started a rebellion group there is no fucking way i'm rolling around because of a few broken bones.' those where good times hojo...good times. actually the more I think about it the more I realize that you were always there to patch me up when I did something stupid to prove a point or just because I could. Thanks hojo, because of you I at least have a few good memories." she smiled sweetly at him and got into her chair, "now boys I believe there was a deal Hojo wanted to discuss?"

at this Inuyasha who had been watching the exchange curiously stood, "lets go to my office to discuss this."

He walked to the elevator with Hojo and Kagome following, this time the ride was silent. when they reached the 49th floor Hojo looked around, "so whats this floor used for?"

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at him, he just kept walking, "The 47th to the 49th floors are used for the business side of things and this floor has my office." he walked through the halls and straight into his office.

When Hojo walked into inuyasha's office he froze, "wow this is really nice."

Kagome snorted, "everything here is nice, you should see his fucking penthouse it takes up the entire 50th floor, and his room is huge. oh and he has a fucking waterbed! i swear life just aint fair."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and planted both of his combat boot clad feet on his desk, watching Hojo's eyes widen in shock and stumble over his next sentence, "h-how do you know what his penthouse looks like and how do you know he has a waterbed?."

Inuyasha put both hands behind his head and smirked at Kagome's annoyed look, "because Ive been in his house and Ive slept in his bed duh."

Hojo looked at a very smug looking Inuyasha, who winked when he noticed Hojo's stare. "So It was only once?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "no Hojo, _every _day. honestly what else would I do since I live there."

Hojo choked on his own surprise, "Y-you live there?! with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stifled a laugh at Kagome's next response, "well duh hojo its his place."

Hojo looked down at the floor angrily, "so...your sleeping with Inuyasha..I thought you never wanted that kind of relationship."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his laughter at Kagome's dumbfounded expression, she glared at him before turning back to Hojo, "Like I would sleep with that dinosaur! Im there until I heal! he sleeps on the couch."

Inuyasha was instantly annoyed, "HEY I'm not a dinosaur! I just age slowly!"

Kagome glared at him, "your still a pervert."

he glared back "I can see you still live by rule 28."

Her eyes widened, "OH MY GOD YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"dont flater yourself I only read your rules."

Kagome visibly relaxed, "oh okay. thats fine then."

Inuyasha blinked at her, "is there something in there your afraid of me seeing?"

Kagome smiled sweetly but Inuyasha could have sworn her eyes turned into portals to hell, "No but if you dare touch it again I will turn you into a women."

Inuyasha couldn't detect a single lie in what she said so he quickly change the topic, "so that deal of yours Hojo?"

Hojo looked at Inuyasha, analyzing him for a second as he leaned back in his chair. He came to the conclusion that he probably hated the man before him. Hojo had never hated anyone before sure the gangs as a whole he wished would disappear but never had he hated a person. He watched as Inuyasha stared at Kagome and quickly realized that Inuyasha probably wanted Kagome. _and why wouldn't he? Kagome is beautiful...and she seems comfortable around him..if it came down between you and him you wouldn't stand a chance..he's rich, brave, attractive, a good fighter, and could probably give her anything..he's nothing like me..._his thoughts where interrupted by Kagome calling his name, "huh oh? oh yeah well we wanted to strike a deal with you guys. make an alliance, we don't kill you and you don't kill us we don't even really need to help each other directly...not unless its something huge."

Inuyasha removed his feet from the desk and leaned forward, interested in the sudden offer presented to him, "and the catch is?"

"Kagome remains our leader its just not the same without her."

Inuyasha didn't even blink, "no deal."

Hojo looked at him baffled, "b-but-"

"But nothing Kagome stays with The Blood Hounds. I did not spend millions of dollars to save her for an _alliance _I did so to have her here as one of my top members, she's a great asset to us with her knowledge and skills. I would be a fool to let her walk out the front door."

Hojo was taken aback, he figured that Inuyasha would easily let Kagome go if it meant having connections in the war zone, "a-are you sure?"

Before Inuyasha could reply Kagome cut in, "god damn it Hojo you suck at negotiations! Okay so Inuyasha revised deal, you guys get the little alliance and I run the Shikon Rebels _but _I run it from here, you fund us to have some trippy ass system put in so I can talk to each sector of my people and let me do so at least twice a week for an hour. more if needed."

Inuyasha thought for a second, "we have assurance the Shikon Rebels are no threat to us?"

Kagome nodded, "well no shit thats what an alliance is, you people will be safe on our territory...but you can terrorize us! we will bite back."

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose, Ill have a contract written up and a video chat system set up. Ill keep your connection in one conference room's you can only use it there but it will be you personal conference room good enough?"

Kagome nodded and looked at Hojo, he smiled, "oh and Kagome..."

She looked at him expectantly, "yeah?"

He took her bandana out of his pocket, "I found this in the rubble...the hair you too from West Kingdoms leader was too burt to recover but this was fine.."

She grinned and took her bandana from him, quickly putting it on, "thank you Hojo! life wouldn't be the same without it!"

Hojo nodded, blushing, "No problem Kagome anything for you...I should probably get back to base soon Ill see you soon, leader?"

Kagome grinned at her old title, "Ill show you and the rest out after telling the everyone the good news."

He nodded and she waved he hand in slight goodbye to Inuyasha as she exited the room, shooting him a glance that in a nut shell said 'deal with your...problem.'

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome left and buzzed his secretary "get me Kikyo...now."

* * *

**one week later:**

Kagome sat on the table In conference room six, fully healed and happy to be out of the damn wheelchair and walking. She smiled at the screen displaying 8 different faces, each with a large crowed behind them. She toyed with her bandana, "So I trust since your updates had been peaceful then all is well?"

The eight people nodded, the background crowds cheered.

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to say more, this was her first time using the video chat provided by Inuyasha and she loved it, when the previously mentioned hanyo walked in "Oi wench it's been nearly two hours what the hell are you still doing in here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Im talking to my rebels boss," she turned slightly to face him with a smirk when her eyes widened in shock, "where are your clothes?" she scanned over the silver haired man before her, clad in nothing but a pair of red sweatpants and a grey bandana.

He shrugged, "was training. everyone was expecting to see you there seeing as your conditions better and you cant stay fucking still."

She rolled her eyes, "I have to get things straight with them first," she gestured towards the screen, "then I was planning on training myself using the main courtyard."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "feh. whatever." He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the screen until he was beside where Kagome sat on the table, "So this is all of 'em? eight different war zones. must be hard to control."

Kagome looked at him, "sometimes but they are good about our few rules."

He snorted and scanned the screen, "they have been holding up your side of the deal I trust."

Kagome smirked, "have any of The Blood Hounds shown up dead?"

He grinned flashing his fangs at her and the rest of the Shikon Rebels, "not by them no. so where they reporting to you about." One of the rebels on the screen muttered something along the lines of 'were here you know.' and he narrowed his eyes at them growling, He would have killed the idiot is he was there in person.

Kagome looked at inuyasha's angry form. his fingers twitched in anticipation for a kill and his muscles twitched and flexed under his skin in anger, she shot her rebels a look before turing to Inuyasha, "They where just telling me they spotted Sesshomaru in one of our zones, very much alive."

Inuyasha froze at that and temporarily forgot Kagome's entire following was watching as his head snapped her direction, his eyes flashing red, "That son of a bitch is still alive?!"

Kagome nodded hesitantly at him, noticing his anger had mixed with another emotion, it set her on edge. she nodded at the screen in farewell, "I will talk to you all in two days for another update." with that she cut of the connection and turned to inuyasha, "we haven't talked In a week unless we _had _to. whats wrong having you run in here was unexpected."

He narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air, "I was walking by and your sent was different then usual so I decided to drop by."

She looked at the ground, "Its nothing."

"liar you smell like panic."

Kagome's head snapped up, "Your nose must be wrong."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess theres a first time for everything." he scanned her form, he found himself doing that a lot lately, secretly relived to see her out of the damn chair. "we never finished our conversation from that morning, you know." She stiffed, remembering the sketch that was probably still in Inuyasha's private study. and he continued, "you said you where still effected but I never got the chance to ask what effected you." he looked at the girl before him, her sent was different than usual, he knew he was right. her natural sent of honey and rainwater covered in the dusty smell he usually associated with fear, _but she's never smelt like fear, I never thought she could._

His eyes widened when the sent of salt assaulted his nose. Kagome looked up at him, a single tear running down her face, "the fact that Im not as strong as everyone thinks, and that Im still afraid, especially now. your brother is going to want revenge I know thats why he's near my rebels tags."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and felt his ears pin to the back of his head under his bandana. he was never good at cheering up women. "Uh...well...if theres anything I can do..let me know?..."

Kagome blinked at him hating how she always seemed to break down and expose her weakness to him but before she could stop herself the words flew from her mouth, "then can I move back in with you?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her request...It was just two days ago she moved out because she had gotten better..and now she willingly wanted to come back? He looked at Kagome and realized for the first time that great fighter or not, this girl had never lived a day of her life without fear. no matter how much she ignored it and hid it, she was afraid. She looked so fragile in that moment, more fragile than he had ever seen her, as if a touch would shatter her. He hesitantly took a step forward and brushed a strand of her hair from her face, "sure Kagome. if that will help." She looked up at him and he instantly regretted his agreement. she looked surprised, innocent, and genuinely relieved. a faint flush dusted the porcelain skin of her cheeks and her lips parted slightly in shock, His gut twisted as the attraction he had occasionally felt for her and denied hit him like a ton of bricks. _shit..._


	8. Ch 8: Flirtation and Caution

**hello again if you read my other fanfics you know why this is late**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome stood starring at herself in Inuyasha's bathroom mirror, Just to make sure she was real. that the person in the mirror was really her, once she had decided it was, she was pissed. "INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

The previously mentioned hanyo strolled into his bathroom and gave the angry raven haired girl the once over, "Its what Sango and Rin call a make over."

She glared at him through the mirror, "not the make up, the _dress _the FUCKING _DRESS!"_

He grinned at the girl, "Its the dress I picked for you to wear."

Kagome huffed and looked at what was barely an excuse for a dress, and she noticed with slight distain that it was a fiery red, matching the buttons on Inuyasha's black dress shirt. Kagome had been fully prepared to get her hair, makeup, and nails done for this, she even looked forward to it. But not _this. "_this is _not _a dress! its a fucking shirt thats gone through a highly advanced wood chipper!"

Inuyasha smirked at her choice of words while mentally cursing and thanking Sango and Rin at the same time. Kagome looked amazing. The red dress wrapped around her throat, was backless, cut out in a diamond over her stomach and the valley of her breasts, all while hugging her figure. The damn thing barley covered her ass but was perfect for where they where going. Her long legs seemed absolutely endless in her black pumps, her hair pulled up in a high bun, parts of it framing her face. Inuyasha had no idea what the girls had done with her makeup but Kagome's unearthly gem-like eyes seemed to glow. overall Kagome had managed to make an overly revealing excuse for a dress into something sexy and powerful looking. He looked away from the girl faintly wondering why he had agreed to his sponsors request. "Its fine Kagome we are going to a night club anyways."

She glared at him, "Then I could have worn black jeans, like you are! and I don't know some stupid strapless sparkly top not some whore dress!" She walked out of the room to grab her weapon of choice, regretting her agreement with inuyasha she had made shortly after moving in three days ago. He had told her that one of the sponsors insisted on meeting her, the mystery rebel leader after they had learned of the Shikon Rebels deal with The Blood Hounds and that she was now working for them. she smiled when she found what she was looking for and walked back into the bathroom. the fact that it was her job and she could bring a weapon was the only reason she was doing this. "I don't see whats so amazing about me, so what if no one knows what I look like or what gender I am? I like it that way."

Inuyasha who had been tying his hair into a low pony tail, turned around to look at her but froze in shock, she was attaching a knife holster to her thigh. "I tell you, you can bring a weapon so you bring _that? _I mean its not like the damn club will try to mess with a Blood Hound but _really?" _The blade attached to her thigh directly under where her dress ends, turned the whole thing from sexy and powerful, to drop dead gorgeous and...well deadly.

She gave him a pointed look, "and where else to you expect me to put a weapon while wearing this pathetic excuse for clothing oh wise one. I already look stupid enough so why not add a knife, it always helps."

He rolled his eyes before glancing at the mirror again, "Okay you ready? do you remember what I told you?"

She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "don't speak unless spoken to and whatever I do I should not act like my usual sarcastic self."

He nodded and walked out of the room motioning her to follow him. she did reluctantly after grabbing her small clutch that held her lipstick and new cellphone, with that the two where off to the damn night club.

The drive on the way there was silent, Kagome kept herself entertained by imagining different ways she could damage or destroy Inuyasha's expensive looking car. when they arrived she starred at the odd gigantic pyramid shaped building made from red metal and brick in disgust, a huge neon sign reading: **TOKYO DESTRUCTION! **She raised a brow and snorted, "wow they are just _so _original."

Inuyasha laughed, "they're loaded too. this is one of the most popular night clubs in Japan. Its where tokyo tower used to be...before I blew it up..Its even made from the bottom of the tower and brick."

"I can see what its made of. why did you blow up tokyo tower?"

He grinned and pulled her towards the club by her wrist, the bouncer took one look at him and let them pass, but not without giving Kagome a look that set her nerves on end and made her hate the dress even more. He seemed to notice this and frowned as he lead her around the nightclub, close to the dark back walls, "Because I thought it would be fun. and it was...hey are you still not over the whole fear of men thing?"

She glared, "Its not a fear I just hate them and I look even more like a cow in this dress than usual! its embarrassing!"

He stopped and blinked at her once, "a cow? you think you look like a _cow? _have you ever even seen a cow?"

"Yes! in a book at school just because I have never seen a live one doesn't make me ignorant!" she sighed and Inuyasha mouthed the word 'cow' so many times she wanted to kill him. even more than usual, "_what?!"_

"do you really think you look like a cow?"

She gave him a pointed look, "well no duh! look at me and then look at other girls! these things are _uselessly _large!" she pointed to her chest, her black bangles clattering at the action, "and do you know how hard it is to fit into some hiding places with an oversized ass!"_  
_

Inuyasha looked down at her his eyes scanning over her voluminous chest, slim waist, and delicious flare of her hips giving off a not-so-subtle hint that is she was to turn around she would have an ass that would make most women cry with envy. He had seen men spend _millions _on women who's figures where above average but no where near Kagome's standards in the blink of an eye. He had wondered why such a devious girl hadn't tried to flaunt herself to get what she wanted before, god knows she wouldn't have to actually do anything to get a man to fall on his knees and grovel before her if she really wanted. originally he thought maybe it was because of what happened to her mother. but he had dismissed it when he remembered she had flashed him at the training center to win a sparring match, the wench was ruthless, and now he knew what the real reason was. she thought she was a cow. a **fucking cow**_. _"your kidding right?"

She snorted, "how many asian women do you come across with such a fat ass and obnoxious chest? Ill leave such useless things to foreigners! if I was petite like those other girls I could fight so much better! and save time when wrapping my chest. ugghh and they are so pretty! if had that amazing straight hair and slim instead of this unruly mess and dippy monstrosity do you know how many men I could seduce to help with my revenge?!"

_Holy crap we all gave her to much credit but she's a fucking idiot. _"Kagome have you ever wondered why foreign women are so popular in other countries?" Inuyasha didn't give her time to reply, "its because they look exotic. different then what people are used to seeing. pretty as those other girls might be, your exotic looking but are still clearly japanese."

"yeah a japanese cow I dont want exotic If it makes me less of a fighter and a _cow_."

"your far from a cow, your tiny as shit women."

She glared at him and leaned against the wall, "just because we are not all six foot giants doesn't mean that Im tiny, you can't use your standards."

He growled at her, "Just try seducing _anyone _in this club and you'll see. If Im wrong you can cut off my ears."

Kagome internally pouted at the idea of what she believed was inuyasha's only redeeming quality being cut off but couldn't help but grin at the thought of cutting him, "challenge excepted."

He grinned at her then, "great you can go seduce men _after _we meet and you say hello. that way you wont get bored."

She rolled her eyes and let him lead her up several flights of stairs noting that every level had some sort of different party going on, the bottom was a regular night club, the second floor had what Inuyasha had called a 'bubble party' which Kagome saw no point in, although when she had said it would make good cover to murder someone, inuyasha had given her a strange look. The third floor they passed had a strip club, which disgusted Kagome to say the least, and the fourth floor was the finial level. the one where the club owner was and where they would be having their meeting. She sighed at looked up, "these floors have ridiculously high ceilings."

Inuyasha shushed her, "Just remember what I said about being quite and not you okay? this is the business side of things no killing. No rude comments. we cant always make money off the things we loot and investors like these are the only reason I could consider giving you the medication we did when you almost died. the medication that put us in the red."

She nodded, "okay boss. got it, this is important..ill listen to you for once."

With that Inuyasha opened the door and walked into the room, Kagome trailing behind. He walked directly to a table with a handsome red-eyed man, black hair braided down his back and a rather ugly beast looking man sitting next to him. As Inuyasha approached the table, the two men stood and smiled at him, The handsome red-eyed man spoke up "Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave them a slight nod, "Hello Hiten, Manten."

The uglier man - Manten- nodded back in hello and eyed Kagome who was standing a few feet by Inuyasha, her head tilted to the side examining the trio, "who is she?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, "The person you where both dying to meet, Kagome, they are Hiten and Manten. they are also known as the thunder brothers for their less..desired business. also they are our investors."

Kagome took a few steps forward and eyes the two bothers carefully, as if she where a panther eyeing her prey. "Brothers? Interesting...a bit young for such business though if you ask me."

Hiten inwardly grinned at the sweet sound of the women's voice but kept his mind on the topic at hand, "The person we requested was the leader of the Shikon Rebels, not a little girl thats a bustier version kikyo, although the gesture is appreciated."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned when he heard Kagome's enraged hiss, "you did not just compare me to the little _whore."_

The two brothers looked taken aback by her response and Inuyasha caught her wrist just as she had pulled her knife from her holster and aimed it at Hiten, ready to throw it through his eye, "god damn it Kagome what the hell did I tell you?!"

She glared at Inuyasha and then the brothers before tearing her wrist free and placing her knife back into place on her thigh, "To not kill them. and I wont boss, I was just...kidding." She waved her hand in the air as if brushing off the whole thing, "Anyways, I _am _the leader of the Shikon Rebels. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Im not a little girl I'm 18, and can assure you am _nothing _like Kikyo, the damn bitch doesn't know her place I would break her neck if I was allowed and savor every crunch of her spine."

The two brothers looked at her impressed before sitting down, Inuyasha followed after. Kagome eyed them before turing and walking to the bar, ordering a jack and coke and returning to the booth, taking her seat. The Thunder brothers continued to stare at her as she sat on the very edge of the booth facing outwards with one leg crossed over the other, causing her dress to ride up even more. She took a sip of her drink and turned slightly to look back at them. Hiten spoke first, "In that case I apologize, I honestly did not expect the leader of such a destructive force to be such an attractive young girl."

Kagome smirked at him and rested her elbow on the table, knuckles under her chin, "and I didn't expect such handsome young men to be the people I was supposed to meet today, I would have dressed much nicer had I known." she looked at both of the men before her and winked.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his beer, _out of all the fucking men she choses my __investors? the bitch wants to spite me._

Manten looked at her wide eyed and attempted to fix the little hair he had. Hiten grinned at her, "I must say you look absolutely stunning, you would have been blinding had you tried to dress any nicer. and as for the young men comment, I thank you. but I can assure you we have lived a long time being the demons that we are."

Kagome smiled at him and practically purred her next words -much to Inuyasha's horror- "demon or no, I know a handsome man when I see one."

The two brothers smiled at her, and then looked over to Inuyasha, "we understand your looking for a bit of extra money from each of your investors, may we ask why?"

Inuyasha, who was thankful to get back to the actual reason he was here, nodded, "We have recently encountered events that have put us into the red, we don't want to go any deeper in than we already are."

Manten frowned at him, "don't tell me that Kagome's rebels have leached such a huge sum of money out of you in that deal?"

Inuyasha shook his head in the negative, "Not in the slightest."

Hiten looked suspiciously at him, "the what took so much money out of you?"

Inuyasha smirked behind his beer suddenly glad Kagome had made the two demons like her, "you see kagome wouldn't be sitting here had I not paid a huge sum of money in medical bills."

The two demons instantly looked to Kagome who beamed at them, the smile would have been charming to even inuyasha had he not recognized it as the same smile she had used before hitting him with a frying pan the night before just to knock him out for a few moments to steal his last beer. It was a smile meant to feign delight and innocence, to make you let your guard down. he had to admit it worked on him last night and he still had to continuously remind himself that, that smile was evil. he almost forgot and let it trick him even now, when it wasn't even directed at him. She then turned fully towards the demons across the table, "you see I had blown myself up in an attempt to rid us of Sesshomaru and almost died in the process...Inuyasha here tells me my heart did actually stop twice in surgery. and you know the real down side? Sesshomaru is still alive and out for blood. my blood."

The brothers looked at Kagome sympathetically and then back at Inuyasha, who decided to play off Kagome's flirty innocence, "she was also in a coma for a week, when she woke up she couldn't speak and was stuck in a wheel chair for another week."

Hiten frowned, "you lost your ability to speak for a week?"

Kagome nodded, "It could have been permanent."

"That would have been a true shame, you have the voice of an angel."

Kagome smiled at Hiten, "thank you, I just hope that we can be prepared to fend off Sesshomaru when he comes for revenge."

Inuyasha grinned, "and in order to do so we need money, or we all die, right Kagome?"

"yes boss."

Hiten and Manten exchanged a look and then looked back at Kagome before quickly agreeing to give them whatever money they needed. they had their assistant draw up a contract and the three signed it before Inuyasha and Kagome left. Kagome of corse gave both the demon men a kiss on the cheek before sauntering out the door confidently. when the pair reached Inuyasha's car he spoke up, "I won."

Kagome smiled, "Did you now?"

He nodded, "They where sold the moment we mention the money had gone to your life, probably the moment you even walked into the room."

"so...this means I'm actually pretty?"

_and there's the understatement of the fucking century, _"yes Kagome, It means your pretty...you know what else it means?"

She shook her head.

Inuyasha drove away from the curb, "You will be accompanying me on a lot more of investor meetings, try to work that charm you pulled out of your ass in there will you?"

Kagome blinked, "but I almost threw a chair with how disgusting all that was. and the kisses almost made me vomit."

"Ill give you whatever you want."

She thought for a second, "I want to cut off your hair and sell it on that internet thingy Shippo told me about."

He glanced sideways at her, "No."

"but you said you would give me whatever I wanted."

"But not that."

She frowned, "fine...then I want a tree house and and apartment."

_she just asked to move in with me again and now she's leaving? _"okay...since we still have money in that area of our finances and then some..where do you want an apartment and where the fuck do you expect me to build a tree house?"

"courtyard level 22. its built to replicate a war zone right? it would feel like home..oh and i want my tree house in court yard one. in that Giant tree near the back."

"okay I can kinda get the whole war zone apartment thing...but why the fuck do you want a treehouse?"

Kagome grinned out the window, "rule number 39."

"...do I even want to know?"

"well it came from a dream when I had wings and-"

"No. I don't want to know."

She huffed and looked at the huge building The Blood Hounds had made their headquarters and home as Inuyasha drove up, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"what?"

"whats the leader of The Spiders like?" She looked over and almost gasped when she saw Inuyasha's face twist in rage and his eyes flash red before he took a deep breath, returning his face to the mask of indifference it almost always was. even when he yelled at people he never really seemed to show any sign that you really got to him. he made himself seem cold. but Kagome knew from that moment, Inuyasha had a lot more to hide then she thought..._just like me.._

She shook the thought away when he spoke, his voice carefully level, "He is the most sickening person you will ever meet. The worst kind of scum."

"the kind of scum who rapes and murder's a mother as her child watches and kills a toddler?"

"and he would do it with a smile. him and his men are the reason Im even in this fucking war."

Kagome frowned to herself as her and inuyasha exited the car and went inside, "Interesting."

"Kagome...are you sure those men who killed your mother and little brother didn't see you?"

Kagome pressed the elevator button for the 49th floor before turning to him with a sad smile, "Just because I told you I had hidden doesn't mean they didn't find me. they where demons after all."

"they found you and let you live?"

"On the grounds that I was to young to fuck properly but too old to be an entertaining kill, yes they let me live. I swore to make that into the biggest regret of their life."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl, her eyes glittering with anger and sadness, she no longer looked powerful in that dress she looked distant and lost, like she was a spirit, broken in life and left to haunt the earth. _thats what she really is isn't she? She has nothing to do here but wonder...just like me..._In that moment Inuyasha did something he hadn't done in years, He kissed a women on the lips.

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shock, she had felt a mans kiss before. but never like this, what she had felt was always desperate in an attempt for sex -and not by choice on her part- or fake, as a way to distract someone long enough to save her life. This..this was different, the kiss Inuyasha gave her was nothing desperate or sexually charged, it wasn't even much of a kiss just a feather light brush of his lips against her own. but this kiss, it was filled with years of pain and sorrow, hatred and loss, but above all Inuyasha's kiss was understanding. It was a silent way he told her that he understood her pain, that she was not alone. In that realization, kagome did something she swore she never would, she let her guard down, and she let herself hope that maybe she **did **have something to live for. maybe one day she would be okay, maybe life wasn't all about a peaceful death. maybe there was something to it and for the first time in a long time she felt a small spark of something other than hatred, sadness or pain. Something she couldn't quite identify but it had her thinking that maybe, just maybe, her life was worth living._  
_

What surprised her more was when Inuyasha pulled away he looked vulnerable too as he brushed away the tears she didn't even know she had shed with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Then all too soon the elevator bell rang and he was back to his cold self, he walked out of the elevator calmly but not before whispering, "Im sorry Kagome." it was so faint she almost missed it.

She stood there in the elevator doors alone, two fingers on her lips. no one had ever been so gentle with her, and absolutely no one saw past her walls like Inuyasha did, not even Hojo. that little detail unnerved her, it shook her to the core. she stepped from the elevator in a daze, debating between trying to build her walls higher and push Inuyasha as far away as she could get him, or letting whatever emotions he had sparked in her grow and see what happens. above her more rational debate, that tiny cautious was screaming at her to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could, until she was back home in her domain. Instead she slowly walked down the hallways to Inuyasha's office, in the secret elevator he had left open for her and directly into the lions den.

Kagome had never been one to listen to caution.

* * *

**there! finished joy to me...anyways yall are going to find out what 'that' is in soon if all goes well**


End file.
